Last Hand (La última mano)
by Capde
Summary: Dos trabajadores del puerto encuentran el cadáver de un estudiante de medicina en uno de los muelles. Castle y Beckett llevarán la investigación mientras tratan de sobrevivir a lo que se convertirá en su peor pesadilla: una boda
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: La boda**

Cuando Beckett abrió los ojos, un agradable olor a tortitas y café recién hecho invadía la que era su casa desde hacía poco más de seis meses. Atraída por la expectativa de un gran desayuno, Kate abandonó la cama en la que la noche anterior Rick y ella habían celebrado por enésima vez el final de su mudanza y salió de la habitación vistiendo ropa interior y una camiseta de deporte.

Alexis había decidido pasar las vacaciones de primavera en Miami con sus compañeros de la facultad, y Martha había organizado un curso intensivo para sus alumnos en un spa a las afueras de Nueva York. Así que estaban solos.

- Buenos días dormilona – dijo Castle regalándole una sonrisa desde detrás de la barra americana que separaba la cocina del salón.

- Buenos días – respondió Kate, sonriendo a su vez antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios – ¿Queda café?

- Claro que sí, coge una taza

Castle siguió con la mirada a Kate, que tuvo que estirarse para llegar a la estantería en la que guardaban las tazas y disfrutó de las vistas que le ofrecía la camiseta levemente levantada de su novia.

- Tú dirás lo que quieras – dijo el escritor, ladeando la cabeza para coger un mejor ángulo –, pero yo creo que estas vacaciones improvisadas te están sentando genial.

Por una vez, parecía que el dicho "la primavera la sangre altera" no se estaba materializando y los inspectores de homicidios de la doce atravesaban una temporada de mucha tranquilidad en el trabajo. Claro que Castle era otra historia.

Kate se giró, taza en mano, y alzó una ceja al sorprender al escritor en plena inspección. Rick se justificó con una media sonrisa traviesa que decía "tú te lo has buscado" y atrajo a la detective hacia sí. A punto estaban de retomar las cosas donde las habían dejado la noche anterior cuando el timbre de la puerta los interrumpió.

- ¡No estamos! – exclamó Castle mientras su boca descendía por el cuello de Beckett que, sentada sobre la encimera, lo tenía atenazado con sus esbeltas piernas a la altura de la cintura.

- Vamos Richard, no vas a tenerme esperando en el rellano, ¿verdad?

Castle se detuvo en seco en el mismo instante en que el pánico se adueñaba de su cara al reconocer la voz que le hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. Debajo de él, Beckett le lanzaba su inconfundible mirada, que esta vez sí que reconoció.

- ¡No me hagas arañar gatito!

Tragando saliva de forma sonora y suplicando perdón de antemano con la mirada, Castle se separó lentamente de Beckett y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con la sonrisa felina de una pelirroja y peligrosamente atractiva mujer que lo escrutaba desde la seguridad de sus ojos azules.

- ¿Meredith? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tengo grandes noticias – dijo, esquivándolo y deteniéndose junto a Kate en el centro del salón –, ¡me caso!

El silencio se hizo en la sala mientras lo irreverente de la noticia golpeaba a la pareja, que compartió una mirada extremadamente sorprendida. Ambos se habían quedado sin palabras.

- ¿Es que no vais a decir nada?

- ¿Felicidades? – dijo Kate con cautela

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Muchas gracias Kate! – exclamó Meredith, abrazándola con entusiasmo.

- Sí, muchas felicidades. ¿Quién es la víctima? Quiero decir, el afortunado

- Siempre tan perspicaz gatito, no intentes fingir que no lo pasaste muy bien mientras estuvimos casados – dijo mientras se pavoneaba acercándose a él

- Más que bien – dijo Castle compartiendo su sonrisa, pero reaccionó al captar la mirada de Beckett –. Pero eso fue hace ya muchos años.

Castle se escurrió detrás de la barra para servirse una taza de café, mientras Meredith sonreía satisfecha de comprobar el efecto que todavía era capaz de provocar en el padre de su hija.

- Esto… ¿Meredith? – intervino Kate, encadenando en su interior los celos que trataban de aflorar cada vez que aquella mujer se acercaba a Rick – Todavía no nos has dicho qué haces aquí.

- Pues… La verdad es que quería pedirte un favor.

- Dime que no quieres quedarte a dormir aquí – dijo Castle, temiendo la respuesta.

- No, claro que no. Si no está Alexis, ¿qué sentido tendría? – preguntó con su peculiarmente dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Cuál es ese favor entonces? – preguntó el escritor, adelantándose al comentario incisivo que había estado a punto de escapar de los labios de Beckett.

- En realidad se lo quiero pedir a Kate, no a ti gatito. ¿Te gustaría ser mi dama de honor?

El café que acababa de sorber salió disparado de la boca de Castle, sin siquiera empezar a creerse las palabras que acababa de pronunciar su primera ex mujer. Sin embargo, la reacción del escritor no podía compararse con la máscara de completa estupefacción – ojos desorbitados y boca semi abierta – que se había apoderado del rostro de Beckett.

- ¿Có-cómo has dicho?

- Verás Kate, he tenido una cancelación de última hora y la chica que iba a hacer de dama de honor bueno… Ha decidido casarse el mismo día que yo – explicó Meredith, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle hierro al asunto –. El caso es que ya sabes cómo es el mundo de Hollywood, es todo apariencia y frivolidad. Son dos cosas que yo no aguanto pero claro, es el precio que se debe pagar por ser una estrella del cine, ¿no?

Detrás de ella, Castle alzó una ceja mientras limpiaba el desastre que había provocado tras el anuncio inesperado de Meredith.

- Como sospecharás, en ese mundo es prácticamente imposible hacer amigos y repasando mi agenda recordé lo bien que nos lo pasamos la última vez que estuve por aquí – ahora fue el turno de Beckett para alzar una ceja llena de escepticismo, acto que Meredith pareció pasar por alto –, así que he pensado en ti. ¿Qué me dices?

La detective abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, y se disponía a hacerlo una tercera vez cuando el tono de su móvil sonando desde la habitación la rescató.

- Tengo que ir a cogerlo… Puede ser importante

- ¿Quizás han encontrado un cuerpo? – preguntó Castle esperanzado

- Eso espero – respondió la detective para sí mientras huía de la escena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: "Lo descubriremos"**

La bruma que se alzaba cada mañana en ambas orillas del Hudson empezaba a disiparse cuando Castle y Beckett aparcaron el coche oficial sin rotular de la policía de Nueva York al principio del muelle. La cercanía del puente de Brooklyn y de la Franklin D. Roosevelt East River Drive se hacía notar a través del ruido ahogado del tráfico. A pesar de que la agradable temperatura primaveral empezaba a apoderarse del ambiente, la humedad hacía que aquel no fuera el sitio más agradable de la ciudad en el que encontrarse. Y mucho menos en el que morir.

- Podrías haberme ayudado.

- ¿Y qué querías que dijera? ¡Me he quedado tan sorprendido cómo tú! Te aseguro que verte de dama de honor en la boda de una de mis ex mujeres no forma parte de mis fantasías no tan secretas.

- ¿En serio? – inquirió Beckett, deteniéndose para mirarlo a los ojos. Abrumado, Castle apartó la mirada, una duda que no sentó demasiado bien a la detective – Esto es increíble.

Beckett dio media vuelta, y apresuró el paso mientras daba un largo sorbo a su café servido en una taza para llevar.

- ¡No es lo que crees! – dijo Castle, apresurándose para alcanzarla - ¿Sabes lo que me voy a ahorrar en pensiones alimenticias?

Algo en la cara del escritor obligó a Kate a sonreír. A veces odiaba la capacidad que Castle tenía para evitar que estuviera más de cinco minutos enfadada con él.

Un agente de uniforme levantó la cinta con la que habían acordonado la zona para que ambos pudieran pasar por debajo de ella sin mayor dificultad.

- ¿Y vas a hacerlo? – preguntó Castle, poniéndose los guantes de látex

- ¿El qué? – inquirió la detective, imitándole

- Ya sabes, ser la dama de honor de Meredith

- Pues claro que no. Es una locura.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho? – Beckett desvió la mirada, negándole a Castle el placer de responder a esa pregunta. Sin embargo, el escritor pudo leer la respuesta en su silencio – ¡Ahá! No has podido. Voy a recordarte este momento cuando te enfades conmigo la próxima vez que Meredith se quede a pasar unos días con nosotros… ¡Era broma! – exclamó tras recibir una mirada fulminante.

Los de la científica ya se habían puesto manos a la obra en la escena en la que se había encontrado el cuerpo. Aquí y allá podían verse pequeños carteles amarillos numerados y a un agente fotografiando la prueba que señalaban. Al final del muelle, en una posición que sugería que lo habían arrojado como si de un saco de tierra se tratara, se encontraba el cadáver de la víctima. Arrodillada junto a éste, la doctora forense Lanie Parish tomaba notas en uno de sus formularios.

- Buenos días – dijo Kate al llegar, en un tono seco y cortante

- No para él – dijo la dotora señalando el cuerpo de un joven que no parecía llegar a los treinta años, vestido con pantalones de pinza y camisa blanca –, y por ese tono sospecho que tampoco para ti. ¿Qué ha hecho Castle esta vez?

- ¡Eh! Por una vez, yo no he sido. – se defendió el aludido.

- ¿Qué tenemos Lanie? – preguntó Beckett, dejando claro que no quería hablar de ello.

La forense la miró con escepticismo, pero finalmente decidió dejar el tema para más tarde y centrarse en el trabajo.

- Barón, caucásico. Sospecho que ha muerto en algún momento entre las doce de la noche y las cinco de la mañana, pero podré ser más concreta cuando le haya hecho la autopsia.

- ¿Causa de la muerte?

- Apuesto a que todas esas heridas han tenido algo que ver – intervino Castle.

El cuerpo de la víctima presentaba un estado lamentable. Varios moretones surcaban su rostro, hinchado por los golpes. Tenía la nariz partida y le faltaban un par de dientes, además de las demás marcas que quedaban ocultas bajo su ropa.

- Desde luego no han ayudado – lo secundó Lanie –, aunque no podré estar segura de la causa de la muerte hasta que no lo lleve a la morgue. Pero sí que os puedo decir algo, no lo han matado aquí.

Beckett lanzó una mirada a su alrededor confirmando las palabras de su amiga. La falta de sangre alrededor del cuerpo y las marcas de rueda que había a escasos metros de éste sugerían que lo habían matado en otra parte y habían abandonado allí al cadáver.

- ¡Yo! La víctima se llama Mark Stevens – dijo Esposito acercándose con la cartera del difunto -, la llevaba en el bolsillo. Todavía tiene dinero y las tarjetas de crédito, así que podemos descartar el atraco.

- ¿Ryan?

- He hablado con los trabajadores del muelle, ellos son los que han llamado a la policía – dijo Ryan consultando su cuaderno de notas –. Han llegado a las cinco y cuarto y se lo han encontrado "ahí tirado". Ninguno de ellos ha visto nada o a nadie.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

* * *

El departamento de homicidios de la doce estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo. El extraño descanso que se estaban tomando los asesinos de la ciudad era toda una alegría para los miembros del cuerpo. Y aunque algunos de los más implicados y trabajadores habían decidido aprovechar la ocasión para adelantar papeleo, la mayoría se había decantado por recuperar parte del tiempo perdido con sus familias.

Pocas eran pues las voces que cruzaban la oficina abierta cuando Bekcett se dispuso a empezar a escribir sus tradicionales notas sobre el caso en la pizarra blanca que descansaba junto a su escritorio. Como siempre, colocó la foto de la víctima en el centro, bajo la cual escribió su nombre y la información que habían conseguido hasta el momento.

Mark Stevens, de 26 años, era un estudiante de medicina de tercer año de la Universidad de Columbia. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche cuando tenía once años y desde entonces él y su hermana mayor habían sido criados por su abuela materna, quién había muerto a su vez dos años atrás. Las cosas, sin embargo, no parecían haber ido mal para Mark, ya que según los registros de la universidad no tenía ningún crédito pendiente y, además, vivía un lujoso apartamento en Park Avenue.

- ¿Cómo podía un chico de familia de clase media costearse una carrera de medicina y un apartamento en una de las mejores zonas de Manhattan sin la ayuda de sus padres? – preguntó Castle, apoyado junto a Beckett en el escritorio de ésta mientras ambos contemplaban la pizarra.

- No lo sé – respondió ella, sosteniendo una taza de café humeante a la altura de la barbilla –, pero lo descubriremos.

- ¡Yo Beckett!, tenemos una dirección – dijo Esposito, después de colgar el teléfono.

- En marcha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Narnia**

Entrar en el Upper Manhattan era como cruzar la puerta al mundo de los ricos. Beckett y Esposito aparcaron sendos coches frente al Hunter College High School, que se encontraba a dos manzanas del apartamento de la víctima, en el 347 de Park Avenue. En aquella parte de la ciudad, las aceras eran más anchas, con espacio para que los árboles que las recorrían apostados cada tres metros no molestaran a los transeúntes. Cada edificio contaba con uno o dos porteros, que los saludaban con extrema educación al verlos pasar.

Hasta parecía que allí el sol brillaba con más intensidad. Aunque en realidad se trataba del reflejo de las joyas que se exhibían en los escaparates de las múltiples joyerías que recorrían la avenida. Beckett tenía la sensación de que cada paso que daba le costaba dinero.

- Tranquila – dijo Castle al captar su inquietud –, aquí no te cobran por caminar. Sólo por respirar.

Cuando llegaron al número 347 se encontraron con que el conserje, con el que Esposito había hablado minutos antes por teléfono, les estaba esperando en la puerta, junto al portero, para acompañarles hasta el apartamento del señor Stevens.

- En unos minutos llegarán también los de la científica – indicó Beckett

- No hay problema – respondió el empleado del edificio –, alguien les esperará en la puerta y les acompañará a su vez hasta el apartamento.

- Dígame, señor…

- Andrews, Marcus Andrews

- Señor Andrews. ¿Conocía a la víctima? – preguntó Beckett, aprovechando el viaje en ascensor

- Mi deber como conserje es conocer a todos los propietarios e inquilinos del edificio detective. El señor Stevens no era una excepción. – respondió el hombre con una sonrisa sardónica.

- ¿Y qué puede decirme de él?

- No demasiado me temo. El señor Stevens era una persona muy reservada, no se relacionaba apenas con los vecinos, y pasaba muy poco tiempo en casa. Muchas veces llegaba por la tarde del hospital, se cambiaba de ropa y no volvía a aparecer hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Castle y Beckett intercambiaron miradas y anotaron ese dato en sus respectivas cabezas, a sabiendas que tendrían que tenerlo en cuenta para la investigación. Cuando llegaron a la puerta indicada, el conserje deslizó la tarjeta que le servía de llave maestra por la cerradura magnética y les invitó a pasar al piso del señor Stevens.

Se trataba de un apartamento diáfano y de un solo dormitorio, ideal para un hombre soltero como Mark Stevens. Así, lo primero que llamó la atención de Beckett fueron las sábanas y la almohada tendidas sobre el sofá, claro indicador de que alguien había pasado allí la noche. Poco a poco, otras señales fueron apareciendo ante sus ojos como prueba de que alguien había estado viviendo con la víctima. Pares de zapatos de distintos números, un petate con varias prendas de ropa arrugada junto al sofá y un segundo cepillo de dientes en el baño fueron suficientes para que la detective llegara a esa conclusión.

- Señor Andrews, ¿sabe si alguien ha estado viviendo con el señor Stevens últimamente?

- Ahora que lo dice sí. La semana pasada el señor Stevens se acercó a recepción para comunicar y registrar la visita de un amigo que iba a pasar unos días con él.

- ¿Registrar? – inquirió Castle

- Política del edificio. Todo visitante que se vaya a quedar más de un día debe ser registrado en recepción. Cuestiones de seguridad.

- ¿Podría darme el nombre de este amigo?

- Por supuesto, deme un minuto – el conserje sacó un Ipad de un bolsillo interior de su americana, para consultar el registro de recepción –. Aquí está, Robert Stark. Registrado por un tiempo indefinido como visita del señor Stevens.

Beckett rodó los ojos, frustrada por haber perdido una pista antes de empezar a seguirla. Castle por su parte tuvo que contener una carcajada.

- Voy a necesitar los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad – dijo Beckett

- No habrá ningún problema – dijo el conserje, confuso por sus reacciones en el mismo instante en el que los de la científica aparecían por la puerta y empezaban a tomar huellas.

- ¿Beckett? Creo que deberías ver esto – dijo Ryan desde el dormitorio

Detective y escritor se acercaron hasta el dormitorio, en el que ya les esperaban Ryan y Esposito.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Un nido de razones para matar a Mark Stevens – dijo Ryan agitando en el aire un fajo de billetes de 50 dólares usados.

Oculta tras un doble fondo dentro del armario, empotrada en la pared, había una caja fuerte que los técnicos habían logrado abrir y que contenía lo que a primera vista parecían, aproximadamente, 20.000 dólares en billetes de 50 y de 100.

- Así que esto es Narnia – dijo Castle, echando un vistazo –, me lo había imaginado distinto.

* * *

De vuelta en la comisaría, Beckett se dispuso a añadir la información nueva sobre el caso mientras Castle preparaba una taza de café para ambos. La detective observó no sin algo de frustración como tanto la columna de sospechosos como la de testigos seguían en blanco. Aquello no era bueno.

A su vuelta de la sala de descanso, con una taza en cada mano, Castle se detuvo a unos pasos de ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le encantaba observar la postura pensativa, apoyada sobre su escritorio y golpeándose suavemente los labios con el extremo del rotulador, que Beckett adoptaba cada vez que se enfrentaba a la pizarra blanca.

- ¿Te cuenta algo? – preguntó, entregándole la taza de café

- Menos de lo que me gustaría – respondió ella, aceptándola con una sonrisa de agradecimiento –. Nada de esto tiene sentido. La víctima vivía aquí y la facultad de medicina está aquí – dijo señalando dos puntos bastante cercanos en la zona norte de Manhattan –, pero en cambio su cuerpo fue descubierto aquí, en la otra punta de la isla. ¿Qué le llevó a esa zona de la ciudad?

- Quizás el mismo motivo por el que tenía una caja de seguridad llena de dinero escondida detrás del armario – comentó Castle.

- ¿En qué estás pensando?

- Muy sencillo. Mark Stevens pertenecía a una célula terrorista secreta, compuesta por niños huérfanos entrenados en secreto por ex agentes del KGB. El dinero que encontramos en su caja fuerte es parte del pago por el trabajo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Eso es sencillo para ti?

- Podría ser. ¿Cómo explicas tú todo ese dinero en efectivo?

- Drogas – respondió la detective.

Castle fingió considerar la respuesta unos instantes, dirigiendo la vista hacia el techo y colocándose el dedo índice sobre los labios.

- No, prefiero mi versión – dijo Castle girándose hacia la pizarra

- ¡Tu versión no tiene pies ni cabeza!

- Pero es más interesante – replicó el escritor, sonriendo.

- Si habéis terminado – dijo Esposito haciendo acto de presencia –, la hermana de la víctima ha llegado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Victoria agridulce**

Lyla Stevens, hermana mayor de la víctima, los esperaba en la sala de descanso visiblemente afectada por la noticia de la repentina muerte de su hermano. Cuando Castle y Beckett se sentaron frente a ella y le dieron el pésame, las manos de la mujer todavía temblaban. Haciendo un esfuerzo por detener los sollozos, Lyla les dijo que haría todo lo que pudiera para ayudarles a encontrar al asesino de su hermano.

- No entiendo quién puede haberle hecho esto – decía retorciendo el pañuelo que sostenía entres sus temblorosas manos –. Mark era un buen chico. Muy listo además, habría sido un magnífico ciruja…

Un nuevo sollozo interrumpió la frase de Lyla Stevens. Castle y Beckett esperaron pacientemente a que la mujer se recuperara, antes de reiniciar la entrevista.

- Lyla, ¿tiene idea de cómo podía Mark costearse su forma de vida?

- ¿A qué se refiere? – inquirió la hermana de la víctima, confusa.

- Bueno, Mark tenía un bonito apartamento en la zona alta de Manhattan, y según la universidad no tenía ningún pago pendiente.

- ¿Y qué?

- Que Mark no tenía ningún contrato, no trabajaba. No de forma legal, al menos…

- ¿Está insinuando que mi hermano era un criminal? – inquirió la mujer, ya completamente a la defensiva y sumamente alterada – Porque le aseguro que se equivoca. Mark era un buen chico. ¡Nunca estuvo implicado en nada ilegal!

- Señora Stevens – intervino Castle, usando su tono más suave para tratar de tranquilizarla –, ¿le contó Mark alguna vez a qué se dedicaba?

- N-no… Mark era una persona muy reservada… - dijo ella, recuperando parte de la serenidad – De verdad… ¿De verdad creen que estar metido en algo ilegal? – la posibilidad de que aquello pudiera ser cierto parecía aterrorizar a la pobre mujer, cuyo mundo empezaba a desmoronarse.

- No sabemos nada seguro – respondió Beckett –, por eso nos sería de gran ayuda si pudiera decirnos algo más sobre la vida de su hermano.

- No, ya le he dicho que no me contaba gran cosa de su vida. Pero quizás Miranda pueda ayudarles.

- ¿Miranda?

- Miranda Brown. Una chica con la que Mark estuvo saliendo.

- ¿Sabe dónde vive?

- No, pero es muy probable que la encuentre en el hospital dónde hacen las prácticas. Ella también es estudiante de medicina. Ella y Mark están, estaban, en el mismo grupo de estudio.

- ¿Podría decirme el nombre del hospital?

- El Mt. Sinai Hospital

- Oh, por supuesto… - dijo Castle, poniendo cara de aborrecimiento.

* * *

- Si tan incómodo estás con esto, ¿por qué te has empeñado en venir? – preguntó Beckett, aprovechando un semáforo que acaba de ponerse en rojo.

- ¿Incómodo? ¿Quién está incómodo? ¿Estás de broma? Yo no estoy incómodo – dijo Castle, mirando por la ventana.

Beckett suspiró devolviendo la vista al tráfico de Manhattan y decidió concentrar sus esfuerzos en llegar al hospital y acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

Finalizada la conversación con Lyla Stevens, Beckett decidió que lo mejor era entrevistar a los compañeros de la víctima cuanto antes, hecho que implicaba visitar el hospital en el que su exnovio Josh ejercía como jefe de cardiocirugía.

Idea por la que Castle no sentía demasiado entusiasmo, teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en un pasado que él todavía consideraba cercano. Sin embargo, por poco que le atrajera la idea de encontrarse cara a cara con Josh, menos le atraía la posibilidad de que fuera Beckett, sin compañía, la que lo hiciera. Así pues, Castle y Beckett pusieron rumbo al hospital, dejando a Ryan y Esposito a cargo de los vídeos de seguridad que el señor Andrews acababa de mandarles por correo electrónico.

Dejaron el coche en el parking para las visitas y se encaminaron hacia la entrada principal, respetando el tenso silencio que había nacido entre ambos. Beckett trataba de preparar mentalmente su reacción por si se encontraban a Josh, cuando su teléfono móvil sonó en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta.

- Beckett. Ah, hola Meredith – respondió, captando la atención de Castle, que se detuvo junto a ella observándola con curiosidad –. Sí, lo siento, es que hemos estado muy ocupados con el caso y… La verdad no creo que yo sea la persona indicada para… No, no, no es eso pero…

La cara de impotencia de Beckett arrancó una sonrisa al escritor, que sabía exactamente cómo iba a terminar aquella conversación telefónica.

- Está bien. Sí, sí lo haré – dijo Beckett, lanzando una mirada llena de odio a Castle, que apenas podía contener la risa –. No, pero eso debería consultarlo con Castle y… Mira, ¿sabes qué? – dijo mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno para el escritor – Me parece una idea genial. Sí, estupendo. Nos vemos esta noche.

- ¿Y bien?

- Seré su dama de honor. Oh, no estaría tan feliz Castle… – dijo Kate, cortando la danza de la victoria que el escritor había iniciado.

Meredith era una persona a la que era imposible decir que no, y Beckett acababa de comprobarlo en sus carnes, para gusto de Castle, que pensaba recordárselo durante el resto de sus vidas. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para lo que venía a continuación.

- Como dama de honor debo estar al tanto de todo lo relacionado con la boda, así que le he dado permiso a Meredith para que convierta tu loft en su cuartel general.

Una súbita sensación de vértigo se apoderó de Richard Castle en aquel preciso momento. Sin duda alguna, la peor parte de haber estado casado con Meredith fue el tener que planear la boda. Ya en aquel tiempo, a pesar de que ambos eran poco más que unos críos, la intrépida pelirroja había demostrado tener mucha imaginación en lo que asuntos nupciales se refería. Para Rick aquello había sido una pequeña muestra de lo que le esperaba en el infierno y la certeza de tener que revivir algo parecido hizo que agradeciera encontrarse frente a las puertas de un hospital, porque estaba bastante convencido de que iba a desmayarse.

- Por cierto – dijo Beckett, antes de reanudar su marcha hacia el interior del edificio –, sus padres llegan mañana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Momento incómodo y revelación**

Todavía conmocionado, Castle hizo un esfuerzo por volver a la realidad y seguir a Beckett al interior del hospital a través de la puerta de Urgencias. No había gritos desesperados, ni internos correteando de arriba abajo, lo que les indicó que estaba siendo una tarde bastante tranquila. "Toquemos madera", dijo la enfermera que les atendió cuando Beckett le hizo un comentario al respecto. La detective alzó la placa a modo de saludo, con lo que logró captar toda su atención.

- Estamos buscando a Miranda Brown, ¿sabe dónde podemos encontrarla?

- ¿Brown? Espere un segundo – dijo mientras consultaba la base de datos en el ordenador del puesto de enfermería –. Miranda Brown, sí. Hoy no estaba de guardia, así que seguramente estará en la biblioteca estudiando. Tercera planta, ala oeste.

- Muchas gracias – respondió Kate, satisfecha al comprobar la eficacia de aquella enfermera que se había adelantado a su pregunta.

Guiados por los carteles informativos que colgaban del techo de los diferentes pasillos, Castle y Beckett encontraron con facilidad el ascensor que debía conducirles hasta la tercera planta. Para aquel entonces, el escritor todavía le daba vueltas a la llamada.

- No sabes lo que has hecho.

- Vamos Castle, ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco? – inquirió la detective cuando un sonoro "¡ding!" anunciaba la llegada del ascensor.

- ¿Exagerando? – Castle gesticulaba con tanto nerviosismo que había empezado a sudar – Es de Meredith y de su madre de quienes estamos hablando. Por mucho que quisiera, no podría exagerar.

Beckett sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía por debajo de la oreja cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, anunciando su llegada a la tercera planta del hospital.

- ¡Oh! Disculpe, no miraba por – empezó a disculparse la inspectora en cuanto chocó contra la persona que iba a entrar en el cubículo metálico – Vaya… Hola…

- El que faltaba… - suspiró Castle mientras se situaba junto a Beckett, como si de un lobo marcando el territorio se tratara.

- Hola Kate – respondió Josh Davidson regalándole una sonrisa a su expareja – Castle…

- Doctor motorista… - respondió Castle, ganándose un codazo en las costillas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el cardiocirujano, optando por obviar la presencia del escritor.

- Hemos venido a entrevistar a una de las estudiantes. Íbamos hacia la biblioteca – respondió Kate

- Puedo acompañaros si queréis…

- ¡No hará falta, gracias! – dijo Castle, adelantándose a cualquier intento de Kate por responder – No queremos hacerte perder tu valioso tiempo. Ve a salvar unas cuantas vidas.

- Podremos encontrarla solos, gracias Josh – dijo Beckett, a modo de disculpa omitida por el comportamiento del escritor.

Con una última sonrisa dirigida a la detective, el doctor Davidson se metió en el ascensor y apretó el botón de la planta baja. No fue hasta que las puertas estuvieron completamente cerradas que Castle se separó levemente de Beckett, a la que se había pegado de forma instintiva frente a la presencia de su exnovio.

- Éste eras tú no sintiéndote incómodo, ni celoso, ¿verdad?

- No sé de qué me estás hablando

La biblioteca del Mt. Sinai Hospital consistía en una espaciosa habitación rectangular, de techo alto y cristaleras por paredes. Decenas de estanterías, repletas de libros de ciencias de la salud, rodeaban la sala, dispuesta de forma perpendicular a las paredes acristaladas. En el centro, colocadas de forma paralela entre sí, había varias mesas de madera maciza que los estudiantes ocupaban para sus sesiones de estudio.

Dicha imagen arrancó una sonrisa a Castle, que evocó en su mente sus años de estudiante universitario y recordó las largas horas que había pasado en la biblioteca de la facultad, tratando de dar forma al que se convertiría en el primer libro que le publicarían. Beckett trató de calcular el tiempo que tardarían en identificar a Miranda entre aquél mar de estudiantes de medicina, todos ellos luciendo orgullosos sus pijamas de color verde y sus batas recién estrenadas.

- Es ella – dijo Castle señalando a una chica rubia que no parecía prestar demasiada atención a lo que sus compañeros de estudios, una chica asiática con gafas de pasta y un chico de pelo engominado, le estaban diciendo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque tiene la cara de una persona que acaba de enterarse de que su exnovio y compañero de estudios ha muerto de una terrible paliza.

Beckett no pudo más que darle la razón en cuanto prestó una mayor atención a la muchacha. Tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz sonrojada, clara señal de que había estado llorando recientemente. Pero lo que convenció a Beckett fue su mirada. Aquella mirada que se instala sin permiso en el rostro de las personas que han perdido a un ser querido. Una mirada que denota una mezcla entre la nostalgia, la rabia y el dolor. La misma mirada que le persiguió a ella en el espejo durante años.

- ¿Miranda Brown? – preguntó Kate, usando un tono suave. No podía sino sentir empatía por aquella pobre chica – Soy la inspectora Beckett y éste es el señor Castle. Nos gustaría hacerte unas preguntas sobre Mark Stevens.

La chica dirigió su mirada a la placa que Kate le mostraba, pero no parecía que la estuviera viendo. Sin lograr articular palabra, asintió lentamente y se disculpó con sus compañeros antes de levantarse dispuesta a seguirles.

- Estaremos aquí, por si necesitas cualquier cosa – dijo el chico que había estado sentado junto a ella, a lo que Miranda respondió con una sonrisa agradecida.

Cuando Beckett le pidió si conocía algún lugar en el que pudieran hablar tranquilamente sin que nadie les molestara, Miranda les condujo hasta el laboratorio de prácticas. Aquella mañana, los alumnos de primer año habían estado practicando las maniobras de primeros auxilios y el maniquí todavía reposaba sobre la mesa situada al frente de la sala. Beckett y Miranda ocuparon dos de las sillas de la primera fila, mientras Castle se paseaba por la habitación.

- Miranda, ¿de qué conocías a Mark? – preguntó Beckett, optando como siempre por ir directamente al grano

- Estábamos en el mismo grupo de estudio – respondió Miranda con un hilo de voz

- ¿Junto con el chico y la chica con los que estabas en la biblioteca?

- Becca y Al, sí. Nos conocimos la primera semana que pasamos en la universidad y hemos sido amigos desde entonces.

- Pero, según tengo entendido, vosotros dos fuisteis algo más que… - el estridente ruido de una bandeja de instrumental cayendo al suelo interrumpió la frase de la detective – ¡Castle!

- ¡Perdón! Ya lo recojo – dijo el escritor agachándose a toda prisa, sin ser consciente que la regla de los diez segundos no es válida para el instrumental quirúrgico.

- Sí, Mark y yo estuvimos saliendo – la futura médica retomó la conversación dónde la habían dejado, adivinando el final de la frase que Beckett había dejado a medias –, pero lo dejamos hace un par de meses.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no estaba dispuesta a pasarme las noches en vela, preocupada por si volvería a verle o no. La gente con la que se movía era… - Miranda puso mala cara, sin encontrar, o sin querer pronunciar, el adjetivo adecuado - Claro que traté de convencerle de que lo dejara, pero estaba claro que estaba enganchado.

- ¿Mark era drogadicto? – preguntó Castle desde su posición

- ¿Drogadicto? No, Mark nunca tomó drogas. No que yo sepa, al menos…

- ¿A qué te refieress entonces con eso de que "estaba enganchado"? – preguntó Kate, consciente que estaban a punto de conseguir la respuesta que necesitaban.

- A las cartas. Mark era jugador de póker. Así es como se pagaba los estudios.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Papá y Mamá**

Una suave brisa primaveral entraba por las ventanas a medio bajar del coche. Beckett conducía con la vista fija en el taxi que tenía delante, mientras Castle se mordía las uñas visiblemente nervioso en el asiento del copiloto. El sol ya se había puesto cuando salieron del Mt. Sinai Hospital y la detective sugirió que lo mejor que podían hacer era ir a casa a descansar y continuar con la investigación a la mañana siguiente.

- Creo que todavía no eres consciente de lo que te espera en cuanto crucemos esta puerta – dijo Castle, señalando la puerta de entrada a su apartamento –. ¿Estás segura que no quieres que vayamos a un hotel?

Kate se acercó a él tan rápidamente que el escritor dio un traspié al intentar retroceder de forma instintiva.

- Que a ti te de miedo tu exmujer no significa que a mí también – dijo sonriendo a escasos centímetros de su barbilla

- Luego no digas que no te he avisado

Tras una escéptica caída de ojos, la detective giró sobre sus pies y abrió la puerta del loft. El shock fue inmediato. Tras cruzar el umbral, ambos quedaron petrificados y boquiabiertos.

Lo primero que golpeó la consciencia de Beckett fue la gente. Había mucha, y por todas partes. Allá dónde miraba veía a personas que no conocía correteando por el salón, cargando muestras de telas, ramos de flores, listados de bandas, entre otros. Castle, en cambio, lo primero que percibió fueron los cambios en el mobiliario.

Su sofá, su querido sofá, había sido sustituido por un vestidor sobre ruedas, repleto de posibles trajes de novia, damas de honor y padrinos. La barra americana de la cocina había quedado enterrada bajo decenas de muestras de tartas. Pero no fue hasta que vio a un chico que cargaba con una bandeja repleta de diferentes tipos de platos en su estudio que se le dispararon todas las alarmas.

- ¡Eh tú! ¡Ahí no! Esa es la zona cero – exclamó el escritor saliendo tras él y dejando a Beckett plantada frente a la puerta de entrada.

- Tu debes de ser Kate – dijo una mujer apareciendo frente a ella de la nada.

Vestía una falda alta de color gris, zapatos negros de tacón de aguja y camisa blanca perfectamente planchada. El estricto moño que recogía su melena rubia dejaba a la vista el dispositivo de manos libres que colgaba de una de sus orejas. "Toda una ejecutiva agresiva", pensó la detective.

- Mi nombre es Sandra Bailey – dijo cambiándose la carpeta de brazo para poder tenderle la mano derecha –, soy la organizadora de la boda. Si haces el favor de acompañarme…

En otras circunstancias, Kate no habría permitido que le hablara en ese tono y menos en la que ya era su propia casa. Pero era víctima del desconcierto, así que optó por seguir los pasos de aquella mujer.

* * *

Los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las rendijas de la persiana fueron los encargados de sacar a Kate de un sueño lleno de paz, tranquilidad y un apartamento vacío. Negándose todavía a abrir los ojos, giró sobre sí misma en el colchón para con la intención de caer sobre el pecho de Castle. Pero no fue así. Cuando se deslizó hacia el otro lado de la cama, lo único que la recibió fueron las sábanas revueltas que el escritor había dejado al levantarse.

A punto estaba de llamarle en voz alta cuando las oyó. Ahora que les estaba prestando atención, las voces que procedían del salón llegaban a ella con total claridad. Identificó con facilidad, y no sin algo de recelo, los timbres de Castle y Meredith. La detective frunció levemente los labios al captar la complicidad con la que se trataban. Le costaba admitirlo pero, a pesar de que sabía que Castle la quería y que Meredith había venido en son de paz, no podía evitar sentirse algo celosa de la pelirroja.

Entonces escuchó dos voces más, de un hombre y una mujer, que le eran completamente desconocidas. La conversación que había mantenido con Meredith la tarde anterior acudió a su mente para sacudirla sin piedad, de la misma forma que un escalofrío hizo que todo su cuerpo traqueteara. Cuidándose de no hacer ruido alguno, abrió la puerta del dormitorio lo justo y necesario para poder contemplar la escena.

Detrás del perchero sobre ruedas que ocupaba gran parte del salón, Castle, Meredith y los padres de ésta parecían estar conversando alegremente mientras compartían un magnífico desayuno. A pesar de que Clara y Joseph Davis se encontraban de espaldas a su posición, por sus ademanes pudo deducir de ella que no conocía el significado de la palabra trabajar. El tono de él, en cambio, hablaba de un empresario triunfador dispuesto a ofrecerle a su mujer cuanto quisiera con tal de no tener que escucharla.

En aquel instante, Castle alzó la vista de su taza de café humeante para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Kate espiándolos desde la seguridad que le ofrecía el dormitorio. La conversación telepática fue corta pero intensa. Él suplicó ser rescatado con su presencia. Ella pidió perdón antes de cerrar la puerta y esconderse en la madriguera.

* * *

La tensión casi podía cortarse en el espacio que separaba el asiento del copiloto y el del conductor. El coche conducido por la detective avanzaba con lentitud entre el denso tráfico matutino de Nueva York.

- Vas a compensarme por esto – dijo Castle al fin, tras haber cruzado casi media ciudad en silencio.

A su lado, la detective sonrió, sin decir nada.

- En serio, aprecio a Clara, pero su voz suena como un coro de gatos en celo tratando de cantar el Ave María. ¿Y Joseph? Ese hombre me odia con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque está convencido de que su querida hija era virgen antes de conocerme – la cara de Beckett habló por sí sola –. Exacto. Resulta que Meredith no es tan mala actriz después de todo.

- Bueno, siento haberte dejado sólo con tus ex suegros – Castle se cruzó de brazos sin responder –. Te compensaré por ello.

- Eso ya lo he dicho yo – respondió el escritor, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

Beckett suspiró, armándose de paciencia. Cuando Castle se ponía así era como discutir con un niño pequeño.

- Te sentirás mejor cuando veas mi vestido de dama de honor

- ¿Es feo?

- Horrible – respondió la detective de forma dramática.

- ¿De qué color?

- Malva. Con unos volantes extraños por aquí – dijo señalándose el escote.

Castle se tomó unos segundos antes de redirigir su mirada a los ojos de Beckett.

- Está bien.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Antes que nada me gustaría avisar que, en principio, este será el último capítulo que publique HASTA EL 26 DE JULIO. Justificación: Estoy de monitora en unas colonias hasta entonces y los niños agotan; llego a casa que no tengo fuerzas para comer, menos aún para escribir. Espero que lo podáis entender y no me odiéis demasiado. Dicho esto...**_

**Capítulo 7: Corre como el viento**

Beckett no lograba acostumbrarse a la extraña inactividad que se vivía en la oficina abierta del departamento de homicidios. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y, de repente, se encontraba en un pueblo fantasma. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Castle empezó a silbar la melodía de "El bueno, el feo y el malo", mientras se dirigían hacia la mesa de trabajo de la detective.

La sensación adquirió una dimensión gráfica en el momento en que una hoja de papel, arrastrada por una corriente de aire, pasó volando frente a ellos.

- Vale. Eso, ha sido raro.

- Castle, no empieces.

- ¡Yo! Hemos identificado al misterioso inquilino de la víctima. Se llama Patrick Queen – dijo Esposito, dejando a Castle con la palabra en la boca y pasándoles una foto.

- ¿Está fichado?

- No sólo eso – intervino Ryan –. Salió la semana pasada después de pasar tres años en la cárcel por falsificar tarjetas de crédito

- Ya sabemos por qué la víctima lo registró con un nombre falso – dijo Castle –. Aunque le habría pegado más Lannister, o Frey…

- ¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo? – le cortó Beckett

- Creía que nunca ibas a preguntarlo – dijo Esposito –. Trabaja de basurero en la zona de Two Bridges

- Eso está misteriosamente cerca de dónde encontraron el cuerpo de Mark Stevens – dijo Castle, alzando las cejas de forma sugestiva –. ¿No sería una terrible casualidad que hubiera estado por ahí cuando mataron la víctima?

- Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo. – sentenció Beckett, justo antes de pegar la fotografía de Queen en la columna de "sospechosos".

Beckett y Esposito aparcaron sus coches en puntos opuestos de Two Bridges para empezar a peinar la zona en busca de Patrick Queen. El nombre del barrio venía dado porque se encontraba entre el puente de Brooklyn y el Manhattan Bridge. Así, la detective y Castle partieron de Henry St. con Market St., en dirección suroeste; mientras Ryan y Esposito hacía lo propio desde la esquina de South St. con la F. Wagner, en dirección nordeste.

La proximidad tanto de Chinatown como de los muelles, combinada con la bruma que se alzaba a primera hora de la mañana, obligaba a Rick y Kate a taparse la nariz. El hedor que contaminaba el aire lo hacía difícil de respirar sin que alguna arcada acudiera a su garganta. Compadeciendo a todo ser viviente que le tocara trabajar en aquel lugar, detective y escritor deambularon durante varios minutos por las calles de Two Bridges en busca de su sospechoso, sin ningún éxito.

- Está sonando tu móvil – dijo Castle

- Lo sé

- ¿Es que no vas a cogerlo…? Oh, ya entiendo… – dijo el escritor, dejando escapar una sonrisa

- ¿Qué?

- Te estás escondiendo de Meredith

- No es verdad – respondió Beckett, desviando la mirada.

- ¿Y por qué no le coges el teléfono?

Negándose a contestar la pregunta, Beckett apresuró el paso al doblar la esquina de Montrose St. con la intención de dejar atrás a Castle y no tener que soportar la sonrisa burlona que le estaba dedicando. Pero la detective no pudo ir muy lejos. Se encontraban frente a la entrada principal del colegio Saint James y las clases estaban a punto de empezar. Como consecuencia, un mar de alumnos, vestidos con el uniforme reglamentario que avanzaban con paso resignado hacia el interior del edificio, la detuvo.

- Atrapada por la campana – bromeó el escritor, situándose de nuevo a su lado.

Antes de poder darle la respuesta mordaz que tenía preparada, Beckett distinguió una figura que, si bien vestía de uniforme, no era un alumno del colegio. Al otro lado de la marabunta estudiantil, un hombre pálido y delgaducho, equipado con el típico traje reflectante de los basureros, barría las colillas que los fumadores precoces acababan de tirar a la acera.

- ¿Patrick Queen? – inquirió la detective en voz alta, llamando la atención del barrendero – Policía de Nueva York, queremos hacerle unas…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Patrick echó a correr calle abajo, dejando sus utensilios de basurero olvidados tras de sí. Maldiciendo para sus adentros, Beckett inició la persecución, sin tiempo para preocuparse de si Castle podía seguirle el ritmo.

Cuando hubo dejado atrás el grupo de alumnos del St. James, Kate empezó a recortar distancias con Patrick, cuya estancia en la cárcel no le había proporcionado el cuerpo atlético que uno podría haber esperado. Sin detener su carrera, avisó a Ryan y Esposito por radio de que Queen estaba corriendo en dirección al Coleman Square Playground, para que pudieran cortarle el paso desde el sur.

En un intento desesperado por obstaculizarle la carrera, Patrick volcó algunas de las sillas que había en la terraza de la cafetería CC, justo antes de doblar por Market Street. Beckett las esquivó con agilidad y siguió corriendo tras su presa. Haciendo exactamente lo que la detective había predicho que haría, Queen saltó los setos que separaban el Coleman Square de la acera y empezó a cruzar el campo de beisbol que lo ocupaba a la carrera.

Cuando se encontraba a pocos metros del pequeño bosque urbano que se abría ante él, Queen echó la vista atrás para comprobar que la distancia que lo separaba de Beckett se había reducido exponencialmente. Gracias a este gesto, no vio como Ryan y Esposito se plantaban frente a él, con la respiración entrecortada debido a la carrera. Cuando devolvió la vista al frente, Patrick Queen se encontró con los cañones de sus pistolas apuntándole directamente al pecho.

Viendo que sus posibilidades de escapar se habían visto reducidas a cero, el exconvicto decidió detenerse y bajó la cabeza con resignación mientras Beckett lo esposaba con las manos a la espalda y le leía sus derechos.

- ¿Dónde está Castle? – preguntó Ryan

Bajo la luz del fluorescente que iluminaba la sala de interrogatorios la piel de Patrick Queen parecía todavía más pálida. Las bolsas que colgaban bajo sus ojos indicaron a la detective Beckett que su interrogado no había pasado una buena noche. Su postura en sobre la silla era la de una persona abatida, que había perdido las ganas de vivir. Derrotada. Si no hubiera sido porque era el principal sospechoso del asesinato de Mark Stevens, Kate habría sentido pena por él.

Así, sin dejar que las impresiones causaran efecto alguno en ella, Beckett se enfundó en su traje de profesionalidad para cruzar la puerta de la habitación con férrea determinación. Siguiendo el ritual estándar, se sentó frente a Queen y abrió su expediente. Mientras tanto, en la sala de observación, Castle estaba siendo sometido a otro tipo de interrogatorio.

- Vamos Castle, dinos que te ha pasado – decía Ryan, incapaz de ocultar su burlona sonrisa

- No quiero hablar de ello – respondió Castle de forma tajante, antes de dar un largo trago de agua fría.

El escritor presentaba un aspecto bastante desastroso. El tupé estudiadamente desordenado con el que se había presentado en la comisaría apenas una hora antes se había convertido en un amasijo de mechones sudados. A pesar de que había pasado por los vestuarios para secarse el sudor de la frente con una de las toallas de Beckett, las ronchas que se habían dibujado en la camisa bajo sus axilas no mentían.

- Tienes que ponerte en forma hermano – dijo Esposito, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del escritor.

- ¿Qué tal si nos centramos en el interrogatorio?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Confesión de culpabilidad**

Beckett dejó que la incomodidad del silencio minara los ya de por sí deteriorados nervios de Patrick Queen. La detective se tomó su tiempo para fingir que leía su expediente con atención, mientras él iba perdiendo todo rastro de calma que pudiera quedarle en el cuerpo. Finalmente, cuando parecía que el exconvicto iba a explotar, Beckett se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Por qué le mataste Patrick? ¿O debería decir Gusano? Ese es un apodo muy adecuado para alguien que mata a la persona que lo había acogida en su casa, ¿no crees?

Ambos sabían el motivo por el que estaba ahí sentado, así que la detective decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir directamente al grano, como era su costumbre.

- Yo no le he matado – dijo Patrick, en un esfuerzo evidente para que sus palabras fueran audibles – Yo no…

Su voz había sonado completamente rota. Lo estaba pasando mal y Beckett lo sabía. Lo que todavía no había podido determinar era si se trataba de los remordimientos de un asesino, o de otra causa que se le escapaba. Fuera lo que fuera, pronto lo descubriría.

- Si tú no le mataste, ¿por qué he tenido que perseguirte más de tres manzanas?

- Me ha entrado el pánico, ¿vale? Acabo de salir de la cárcel y conozco, conocía, a la víctima. No había que ser un lumbreras para saber los radares de la poli me señalarían como principal sospechoso.

- Conmovedor. Pero mi experiencia me dice que la gente inocente no corre. Así que vas a tener que darme algo mejor para convencerme de que no has matado a Mark Stevens.

Gusano se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y se rascó el cuero cabelludo con intensidad. Estaba acorralado, y lo sabía. En la silla de en frente, Beckett sonrió. Ella también lo sabía.

- Yo no le maté. Mark era mi mejor amigo, ¡por el amor de dios! Me acogió en su casa cuando salí de la cárcel. Me cubrió la espalda como yo hice por él hace años. ¡¿Por qué iba a querer matarle?!

Diana. Aquella era la pieza del rompecabezas que Beckett había sido incapaz de encontrar. Por más que pensaba en ello, no daba con el motivo por el que Patrick Queen habría querido matar a Mark Stevens. Así pues, su única esperanza era confirmar que, al menos, había tenido la oportunidad.

- Está bien, si tú no lo hiciste supongo que podrás decirme dónde estabas la noche en que mataron a _tu mejor amigo_

Frunciendo el entrecejo, el interrogado desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba en una encrucijada y Beckett decidió darle el empujoncito que necesitaba para empezar a hablar.

- Como quieras – dijo antes de cerrar el dosier con su historial y hacer amago de salir por la puerta.

- ¡Está bien! – exclamó Gusano cuando la detective ya tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta – Está bien. Estaba… Estaba jugando.

- ¿A qué? – inquirió Beckett tomando asiento de nuevo

- Al parchís – Kate alzó una ceja como respuesta al sarcasmo y se levantó de nuevo –. Vale, vale. Perdone. Estaba jugando a las cartas, al póker.

Al otro lado del espejo, Castle se mostró igual de sorprendido que Beckett por la respuesta.

- Esto no puede ser casualidad…

- ¿El qué? – inquirió Esposito

- La ex novia de Mark nos dijo que así era cómo se ganaba la vida, jugando al póker.

- ¿Dónde? – inquirió Beckett

- En un local de Brooklyn.

- ¿Alguien podría confirmar su coartada? – preguntó la detective, mientras alzaba ligeramente la mano izquierda. Señal que Ryan y Esposito cazaron al vuelo. Ya habían cruzado la puerta de la sala de observación antes de que el interrogado empezara a responder.

- Nadie que estuviera dispuesto a testificar frente a la policía – respondió Gusano, con una sonrisa apagada.

- Tendrá que contarme la historia completa si pretende que le crea señor Queen.

Gusano volvió a dudar. Kate cada vez tenía más dudas de que él fuera el asesino que estaban buscando, pero de lo que sí estaba convencida era que Patrick Queen sabía mucho más de lo que le estaba contando. Cambió de táctica.

- Patrick – dijo clavando su mirada en la de él –, si Mark era realmente tu mejor amigo tienes que contarme qué pasó aquella noche. Tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a su asesino.

- Le mataron por mi culpa… – susurró, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Fue El Ruso. El Ruso le mató, por mi culpa.

* * *

Castle y Beckett salieron de las salas de observación e interrogatorio al mismo tiempo. Compartieron una mirada significativa antes de dirigirse hacia la pizarra blanca. Beckett dudaba entre mover la fotografía de archivo de Patrick Queen de la columna de sospechosos a la de testigos, o dejarla dónde estaba. Ryan llegó con la respuesta a su dilema.

- Su coartada se confirma. Estas son imágenes extraídas de algunas cámaras de tráfico de Queens. Aquí lo tienes saliendo de uno de los locales que conocemos de la zona – dijo tendiéndole una fotografía.

- ¡Yo! Yo también tengo algo. ¿Recordáis eso que ha dicho Queen de que Mark le cubrió las espaldas cómo él había hecho en su día? – Castle y Beckett asintieron – Pues resulta que es cierto. He investigado un poco la vida de nuestra víctima y nuestro principal sospechoso y resulta que Mark Stevens y Patrick Queen se conocen desde que eran pequeños, fueron a la misma escuela.

- Pero eso no explica el comentario – intervino el escritor.

- A eso iba – respondió Esposito, clavándole la mirada –. Resulta que por aquel entonces sus compañeros de colegio los conocían como El Dúo Mágico.

- ¿El Dúo Mágico? – inquirieron Beckett y Castle al unísono

- Exacto. Por lo visto si querías un poco de hierba ellos eran a quiénes debías acudir.

- ¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó la detective

- Uno de los chicos cantó y pillaron a Queen. Le ofrecieron la posibilidad hacer un trato si delataba a su compañero, pero él dijo que trabajaba sólo.

- Así es como cubrió la espalda de Mark

- Queen fue expulsado del colegio y Mark se graduó sin ninguna incidencia.

- Vaya. Eso suena a verdadero amigo – comentó Castle.

- Volvemos a la casilla de salida – dijo Ryan.

- Yo no diría tanto. Queen nos ha dado un nombre: El Ruso. Por lo visto acumuló una bonita deuda de juego con ese individuo antes de que le encerraran.

- No me lo digas, le dio un plazo para pagar la deuda – dijo Esposito.

- Plazo que casualmente terminó la noche en que mataron a Mark Stevens – completó Castle

- Buscad todo lo que podáis sobre este individuo – dijo Kate, antes de coger el móvil que había empezado a sonar en su bolsillo – Beckett. De acuerdo, vamos para allá. Lanie tiene algo para nosotros


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Tuya, mía, nuestra**

La calma que reinaba en la morgue contrastaba de forma abrupta con el ruido que caracterizaba las calles de Nueva York. Cuando Castle y Beckett cruzaron las puertas de la sala de autopsias se encontraron con que Lanie les estaba esperando. El cadáver de Mark Stevens, todavía con el abdomen abierto, reposaba sobre la mesa metalizada, a la luz de un potente foco.

- He oído que tenéis un sospechoso – comentó la forense, levantando la vista de su informe

- Algo así – respondió Beckett

- ¿Es grande?

- Metro setenta y poco, bastante escuálido, ¿por qué?

- Porque ya podéis descartarlo – dijo Lanie, dejando a un lado la carpeta y colocándose junto al cuerpo –. ¿Veis esto? Son las marcas que han dejado los nudillos del agresor, como resultado de la paliza que le dieron.

Castle soltó un silbido agudo. Dichas marcas pertenecían a unas manos mucho mayores que las de Patrick Queen.

- Espera un segundo, ¿dieron? ¿En plural? – inquirió Beckett

- Efectivamente. Estas otras marcas en las axilas nos sugieren que uno tenía sujeto al señor Stevens mientras otro lo llenaba de golpes.

- ¿Has encontrado rastros de ADN de los agresores?

- Aquí es cuando la cosa se pone interesante – respondió Lanie, tratando de sonar enigmática –. Uno pensaría que Mark Stevens se habría defendido con uñas y dientes, ¿no? Pues no. He encontrado muy pocas heridas defensivas. Por suerte he podido extraer tejido de debajo de las uñas. La mala noticia es que se trata de algodón blanco normal y corriente.

- Como el de la mayoría de las camisetas – completó Castle.

- Exacto.

La decepción se hizo presente en las caras de Beckett y el escritor, en el momento en que el móvil de éste empezó a sonar con el tono de llamada que tenía asignado para Alexis.

- Disculpadme un minuto

Ambas chicas siguieron a Castle con la mirada, esperando a que cruzara las puertas de la sala de autopsias con una impaciencia bien disimulada.

- ¿Y bien? – inquirió la médico forense

- Y bien, ¿qué? – respondió Beckett, aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su amiga, quien le lanzó una mirada llena de significado a la par que alzaba una ceja – Es una pesadilla Lanie.

La detective se sentó en una de las mesas de autopsia libres, dejando que sus piernas de balancearan y jugando con sus manos mientras éstas reposaban sobre su regazo. En aquel instante, la detective Beckett era la viva imagen de un niño que sabe que se ha metido en un lío y no sabe cómo salir de él.

- Me gusta Meredith, de verdad – se justificaba –, pero toda esto, la boda, los preparativos, la invasión de nuestro apartamento. Es un infierno. No sé por qué acepté, la verdad.

- Aceptaste para darle una lección a Castle y ahora tu decisión te ha mordido en el culo.

Beckett abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada debido a lo inesperado de esa respuesta, pero Castle volvió a entrar antes de que pudiera replicar.

- Quería que hablara con Meredith para que no monte un espectáculo cuando se presente a la boda con pareja… - dijo Castle aparentemente tranquilo - ¿Qué pareja? ¿Tú sabías algo? ¿Pôr qué nadie me ha dicho nada hasta ahora?

* * *

El viaje de regreso a la comisaría resultó ser extrañamente silencioso. Tanto Castle como Beckett estuvieron sumidos en sus propias reflexiones. El uno no paraba de darle vueltas a la posible identidad del nuevo novio de su hija. Beckett por su parte, anteponiendo una vez más su profesionalidad a los problemas personales, barajaba diferentes formas de dar de una vez por todas con el asesino que estaba buscando.

Sin embargo, la suerte o el destino tenían diferentes planes para sus pensamientos. Hecho que se reflejó cuando su teléfono sonó y era Meredith la que estaba al otro lado del aparato.

- Beckett – su voz sonó llena de resignación –, no tranquila, no es un mal momento.

A su lado, Castle, olvidando la rencilla que habían iniciado en motivo de aquella inesperada boda, le dedicaba una mirada llena de comprensión y apoyo. En sus ojos se podía leer "tú puedes".

- ¿Tu qué? ¿Esta noche? – el tono de Kate hizo que fuera Castle el que se alarmara – Estamos en medio de una investigación y no creo que pueda… ¿Que si podéis el loft? – a su lado el escritor negaba con los brazos y la cabeza de forma tajante – No creo que… Ya, tienes razón pero… E-está bien. Sí. Muy bien. Hasta luego.

- ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? – preguntó Castle con la cabeza hundida entre los brazos

- La despedida de soltera – suspiró Beckett, deteniendo el coche en la plaza que tenía asignada en el parking de la comisaría.

- Genial. Ahora nuestra casa va a llenarse de mujeres, no, peor, de amigas de Meredith descontroladas, que lo más cerca que estarán de la ley será el traje de policía con el que irá vestido el stripper que van a contratar y… ¿Qué pasa?

Desde el asiento del conductor, Kate miraba a Castle con infinita ternura mientras una sonrisa radiante y tímida a la vez le iluminaba el rostro.

- Has dicho nuestra.

- ¿Cómo?

- Es la primera vez que dices "nuestra casa" de forma espontánea desde que me mudé.

- ¿En serio? – la detective asintió, comiéndoselo con la mirada – No había caído. ¿Cómo suena?

- Muy bien – dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

Media hora más tarde, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la planta del departamento de homicidios. Ambos cruzaron la oficina abierta dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio de Beckett. Al verlos, Esposito colgó el teléfono y se acercó a la pareja.

- Te estaba llamando. Hemos encontrado información sobre el Ruso. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo hermano? – inquirió el detective al percatarse que el normalmente perfecto tupé de Castle era una maraña de pelo revuelto.

- ¿Qué tenemos de El Ruso? – preguntó rápidamente Beckett, mientras el escritor trataba de peinarse con la mano.

- Es toda una pieza – respondió Esposito, todavía mirando a Castle –. Ex agente del KGB. Se rumorea que está relacionado con la mafia rusa. Tiene un local de apuestas y partidas de póker ilegales al sudoeste de Chinatown.

- Eso está relativamente cerca de dónde abandonaron el cadáver de la víctima – señaló el escritor –. Seguro que es el asesino que buscamos.

- Sí, pero no hay forma de probarlo – dijo Beckett, frustrada.

- Ni de acercarse a él – continuó Esposito –. Casi nunca sale de su local y cuando lo hace está rodeado por un ejército de matones. Cortesía de sus contactos en la mafia.

- ¿Patrick Queen sigue retenido?

- No. Lo hemos soltado en cuanto se ha confirmado su coartada.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? – preguntó Castle

- Necesitamos ayuda para llegar a El Ruso y conozco a la persona perfecta para ese trabajo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: The Gambler**

Al llegar al rellano del tercer piso de aquel edificio sin ascensor de Brooklyn Castle estaba visiblemente falto de aire. Absteniéndose de hacer ningún comentario, Beckett sonrió unos pasos delante de él mientras fingía consultar en su libreta cuál era la puerta que estaban buscando. La detective se detuvo frente al marco del que colgaba una letra C roída por el óxido y la mugre. Sin rastro de esa sonrisa divertida en el rostro, Kate golpeó la madera con el dorso de su mano izquierda.

- Patrick soy la detective Kate Beckett, de la policía de Nueva York. Me gustaría volver a hablar contigo si fuera posible.

Ambos prestaron atención, pero no recibieron respuesta alguna.

- Vamos Patrick, si eras tan buen amigo de Mark como proclamas querrás ayudarme a encontrar a su asesino.

De nuevo, no hubo respuesta. Entonces Castle pidió permiso con la mirada para intervenir. Con un leve asentimiento, la detective se lo concedió. No tenían nada que perder.

- No finjas que no hay nadie en casa Patrick – exclamó el escritor –. Sabemos que estás ahí dentro, el portero nos lo ha dicho.

- ¡No tenemos portero! – exclamó la voz ahogada de Gusano al otro lado de la puerta.

Castle y Beckett sonrieron al ver que la treta del escritor había funcionado. Patrick no tardó en darse cuenta que se había descubierto a sí mismo, ya que se oyeron unos pasos firmes hacia la puerta y el inconfundible sonido de alguien que pasaba la cadenita de seguridad. Acto seguido, la puerta se abrió un palmo y el rostro de Gusano apareció tras ella.

- ¿Qué quieren ahora?

- Que nos ayudes a atrapar al Ruso – respondió Beckett, sin andarse por las ramas.

Era evidente que aquella no era la respuesta que el joven ex presidiario había esperado, ya que el asombro afloró en su rostro de forma inmediata.

El apartamento de Gusano gozaba de todos los lujos que un recién horneado ex convicto podía permitirse. Paredes enmohecidas, suelo desnivelado y baño compartido con el resto de inquilinos de la planta. La cocina, por llamarla de alguna manera, tenía el aspecto de un resort de en sueño para una plaga de cucarachas.

Tal y como les explicó a Castle y Beckett, en cuanto hubieron tomado asiento en unas sillas roídas por las termitas, había contacto con su antiguo agente de la condicional en cuanto le echaron del apartamento de Mark y él le consiguió aquel piso.

- Es una pocilga, pero tiene techo – había dicho Patrick, sintiéndose obligado a justificar por qué un ser humano estaría dispuesto a vivir en aquel antro.

A pesar de que Gusano les había ofrecido la posibilidad de salir para hablar en otra parte más agradable, la detective decidió aprovechar toda la intimidad que pudieran proporcionarle las cuatro paredes que envolvían aquella habitación.

- Patrick necesitamos tu ayuda – dijo Beckett.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo – respondió Gusano, visiblemente afectado.

- Es del asesino de tu mejor amigo del que estamos hablando, tenemos que llegar a él.

- No me está escuchando detective – dijo recurriendo a la tercera persona, a modo de respeto y burla al mismo tiempo –, no he dicho que no quiera ayudaros. He dicho que no puedo. No sé cómo llegar al Ruso. No sé cuando organizará la próxima timba.

Castle y Beckett compartieron una mirada llena de decepción. Habían estado cerca.

- Pero conozco a alguien que seguro que lo sabe…

- No pareces muy alegre por ello – dijo Castle al ver la cara de Patrick

- ¿Es peligroso? – inquirió Beckett

- ¿Para vosotros? No, tranquilos. ¿Para mí…?

* * *

Un viaje de más de una hora a través del tráfico de Manhattan los condujo hasta el extremo norte de la isla. Beckett detuvo el coche en la esquina de Sherman Ave con la décima, lugar en el que se encontraba el bar que alojaba el local de Alan Miller, más conocido como El Judío.

- El Ruso, El Judío… Nos falta n un alemán y un afroamericano para hacer un buen chiste.

- Yo de ti me ahorraría ese tipo de comentarios ahí dentro – dijo Patrick justo antes de bajar del coche.

- ¿A qué se dedica El Judío? – preguntó Beckett, con la intención de reunir el máximo de información posible sobre Miller antes de entrevistarse con él.

- Pues aunque me duela admitirlo, y créame cuando le digo que me duele, es posiblemente el mejor jugador de póker que hay en la ciudad. Es el dueño de este bar, pero es pura apariencia. La verdad es que no ha tenido que trabajar desde hace más de 25 años gracias a las cartas.

- Entiendo – dijo Beckett, asimilando lo que aquellas palabras implicaban –. Entremos.

El local de no más de setenta metros cuadrados se dividía en dos partes: lo que había detrás de la barra y lo que había delante de la barra. Cuatro fluorescentes llenos de polvo acumulado por los años colgaban a lo largo del techo, haciendo que el bar contara con una iluminación bastante pobre.

Sentado en un taburete de aspecto bastante precario un hombre que desprendía un extraño olor a vino rancio y agua de alcantarilla parecía buscar las respuestas a sus más que evidentes problemas en el culo de su vaso vacío. Tras la barra, una chica con una larga melena rubia clavó sus ojos en ellos desde el momento en que habían entrado y los siguió con la mirada a medida que avanzaban.

- ¿Quiénes son tus nuevos amigos Gusano? – inquirió, sin detenerse en su tarea de limpiar vasos

- Si te lo dijera no me creerías Mol, ¿está dentro?

- Ahá. Sabes que si son polis no le va a gustar – Beckett y Castle compartieron una mirada reveladora a los ojos de la camarera – Menuda la que te va a caer.

Cuando llegaron al fondo del local se encontraron con una puerta de metal, con una mirilla desplazable a la altura de los ojos. Cuando Patrick la golpeó sonoramente con los nudillos, ésta se desplazó, dando paso a un par de ojos inquisitivos.

- Soy Gusano. Tengo que hablar con El Judío, es importante.

La mirilla volvió a cerrarse sin que el portero pronunciar una sola palabra. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que los ruidos procedentes del otro lado les indicaran que estaban a punto de ser invitados a pasar. En cuanto lo hicieron se abrió ante ellos una sala cuadrangular el doble de grande que el bar que estaban dejando atrás.

Repartidas por toda la habitación había mesas hexagonales, recubiertas con tapetes verdes y rodeadas por unas sillas que llevaban ocupadas más horas seguidas de las que sería decente admitir por parte de los jugadores. El aire viciado debido a la mala ventilación ondeaba al ritmo de 'Fucking in the bushes', que sonaba desde la jukebox que había al fondo de la sala.

- Me encanta – dijo Castle emocionado –, no le falta ni un solo tópico.

El hombre que les había abierto la puerta se dispuso a cachearlos, pero antes de que pudiera ponerle una mano encima, Beckett sacó su placa y se la colocó a escasos centímetros de los ojos.

- Quiero hablar con Alan Miller

Sorprendido, aquel hombre que parecía la versión humana de Robocop le dirigió una mirada severa a Gusano, que tragó saliva sonoramente.

- Esperad aquí

Robocop serpenteó entre las mesas hasta llegar a una que se encontraba al fondo de la sala y en la que se estaba desarrollando una partida entre tres personas. El hombretón se inclinó para hablar a la oreja del que les estaba dando la espalda y esperó instrucciones. Mientras tanto, el nerviosismo de Beckett iba en aumento y no podía evitar preguntarse si no habría sido una mala idea presentarse allí sin refuerzos.

Sin embargo, sin apartar la mirada de la partida, El Judío asintió y Robocop les hizo una señal indicándoles que podían acercarse. Antes de que llegaran, Miller reveló la mano ganadora, haciéndose con todas las fichas que había sobre la mesa y dando por finalizada la partida.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**:** El Jugador y La Distracción**

Castle y Beckett ocuparon las dos sillas que los jugadores acababan dejar vacías, mientras que Gusano se quedó de pie tras ellos, mordiéndose la uñas de forma nerviosa. El muchacho se mantuvo entre las sombras, de perfil a la mesa durante el incómodo silencio que la invadió mientras Alzan Miller recogía las fichas que acababa de ganar, con la esperanza de que mediante aquel gesto lograra pasar desapercibido.

- Debo reconocer que tienes agallas Gusano - dijo El Judío, desde detrás de sus gafas de cristal rojizo -, o eres todavía más estúpido de lo que yo creía.

- ¿Señor Miller?

Beckett trató de hablar, pero El Judío continuó como si nada. Gesto que no agradó para nada a la detective.

- No sólo engatusas a Mark, un chico al que apreciaba, para que te respalde con tu estúpida apuesta y logras que le maten a él en vez de a ti por ello- hablaba con una calma y serenidad que hicieron que a Castle se le pusieran los pelos de punta -. Sino que además te presentas en mi local con una detective de homicidios de la policía de Nueva York y su reconocible perrito faldero. Sí señor Castle, sé quiénes son.

Castle trató entonces de disimular el asombro que habían provocado en él las palabras de Miller mientras Gusano hundía el rostro entre sus sudorosas manos.

- No estamos aquí para detenerle señor Miller – dijo Beckett, tratando de enterrar el hacha de guerra.

- Hasta ahí había llegado yo sólito querida – respondió El Judío esbozando una media sonrisa –. Es más, juraría que están aquí por motivos exactamente opuestos.

- Es bueno – dijo Castle en voz baja, haciendo que Beckett alzara la mirada hacia el techo con escepticismo.

La detective empezaba a perder la paciencia, no le gustaban esa clase de juegos. Hacían que tuviera la sensación de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Un lujo que no se podía permitir durante la investigación de un asesinato.

- Necesitamos que nos ayude a detener a El Ruso.

El Judío clavó su mirada en Beckett y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Parecía divertido con la situación.

- Su reputación la precede detective. Dicen que puede hacer cantar al más duro de todos los matones en su querida sala de interrogatorios, que puede saber cuando sus detenidos mienten con sólo mirarlos a los ojos. ¿Es así? – Beckett no respondió – Son cualidades que podrían venirle muy bien en una partida de póquer.

- No hemos venido a jugar al póquer.

- En eso se equivoca querida – repuso El Judío, dejando que sus codos reposaran sobre el tapete verde -, porque sólo hay una forma de acercarse a El Ruso.

Castle y Beckett compartieron una mirada intrigada a la espera de que Alan Miller completara su frase.

- Que él les invite a su mesa de juego.

* * *

Las luces de los coches que venían de cara por el carril izquierdo se reflejaban en los ojos de Beckett mientras ésta mantenía la mirada fija en la carretera. Tanto ella como Castle se habían pasado las últimas tres horas en el local de El Judío aprendiendo cuantos trucos éste pudo enseñarles, con la inestimable ayuda de Gusano.

- ¿Quién jugará? – preguntó Miller

- Yo – respondieron escritor y detective al unísono.

- Ni lo sueñes Castle. Yo soy la policía, yo juego.

- Pero yo tengo mucha más experiencia que tú jugando a póquer. Además… - el escritor desvió la mirada y se calló, sin atreverse a terminar la frase.

- Además, ¿qué?

- Bueno, usted ha dicho que tendremos que jugar en equipo, ¿no? –

El Judío asintió, pero fue Gusano el que respondió.

- Un jugador y una distracción.

- Bien pues… - Castle empezó a sudar, rozando el tartamudeo a la hora de hablar – Creo que… por razones evidentes… - dijo señalando a Beckett de arriba abajo – Tú cumplirías mejor con ese papel que yo.

- ¿Perdona? Ese comentario es tan machista como…

- Cierto – sentenció El Judío –. Siento decírselo detective, pero Castle tiene razón. El aforo del local de El Ruso es masculino en su mayoría. Huelga decir que su presencia será como poco perturbadora para muchos de ellos.

Beckett no estaba contenta con la decisión, pero tuvo que aceptar la practicidad del reparto de personajes.

- ¿Estás enfadada? – preguntó Castle desde el asiento del copiloto.

Kate estuvo tentada de jugar un rato con él, pero estaba demasiado conmovida por lo preocupado que parecía el escritor. Dejó escapar un suspiro y sonrió.

- No Castle, no estoy enfadada. Estoy… Intrigada

- ¿Intrigada por qué? – preguntó Castle, contagiado por su sonrisa

- Por saber qué habrá preparado Meredith para su despedida de soltera.

La sonrisa del escritor se quedó congelada en su rostro y su expresión se mantuvo en una máscara de temor el resto del viaje.

- Castle tienes que intentar relajarte. No puede ser tan malo.

- Oh, sí claro. Porque tu escepticismo dio en el clavo la última vez. ¡Es Meredith! – Castle parloteaba mientras el ascensor los conducía hacia el piso correspondiente – Seguro que ha convertido el loft en un rancho de potros a dos patas… O a tres.

El sonoro "¡ding!" del ascensor impidió que Beckett respondiera ante semejante comentario antes de que las puertas de metal se abrieran ante sus ojos para dar paso a un vestíbulo más tranquilo de lo que Castle había esperado.

- ¿Lo ves? No hay moros en la costa

- Todavía no estamos dentro

Esperándose lo peor, cuando cruzaron la puerta quedaron, una vez más, boquiabiertos. No había luces de neón, ni barras de streeptease, ni bomberos listos para mostrar su manguera. Sólo un grupo de cuatro mujeres, sentadas en el sofá y tomando una taza de café mientras charlaban tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa gatito? – preguntó Meredith, dejando su taza sobre la bandejita que reposaba en la mesa baja que tenía delante – Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – inquirió Castle receloso de lo que sus ojos le mostraban - ¿Es esto la calma previa a la tempestad?

- Siempre has tenido un don para el melodrama Richard – respondió la pelirroja –. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una fiesta por todo lo alto? ¿Puro descontrol?

- Ahá – asintió el escritor con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y una máscara de confusión en la cara

- Vamos Castle – dijo Beckett, sacándole de su ensimismamiento –, tenemos trabajo. ¿Recuerdas?

Dejó que la detective lo arrastrara a través del salón y entró en el dormitorio que compartían sin que su rostro hubiera cambiado ni un ápice.

- Está tramando algo – sentenció.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: La entrada**

El taxi se detuvo en la esquina de Elisabeth St con Bayard St y Castle se bajó de éste tras pagar la carrera hasta Chinatown. El Judío había conseguido invitaciones para a la timba para Gusano, Beckett y el escritor, facilitándoles también la dirección exacta del local de El Ruso. Sin embargo, para que su puesta en escena resultara efectiva, los tres debían llegar por separado. Gusano y El Judío ya debían estar dentro, Castle estaba a punto de llegar y Beckett tenía que hacer su entrada triunfal pasada media hora aproximadamente.

Así, Castle avanzó calle Elisabeth arriba con su sombra y el ruido hueco de la suela de sus zapatos impactando contra el suelo como única compañía. Su desmesurada imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas mientras sus pasos le guiaban hacia el local de Roman Kastroff, El Ruso. Así, cada movimiento en la lejanía era un ninja asesino listo para apuñalarle por la espalda y cada maullido, un zombie emergiendo de las alcantarillas.

Tras consultar disimuladamente el papel en el que tenía apuntada la situación del lugar que estaba buscando, Castle encontró la puerta de metal oxidada que servía de entrada al local de Kastroff. En cuanto la mirilla se abrió mostró la tarjeta que servía de invitación y acto seguido la puerta se abrió. Antes de que pudiera hacer siquiera el ademán de entrar dos armarios empotrados con los brazos recubiertos de tatuajes se interpusieron en su camino.

Una gota de sudor frío empezó a correrle temple abajo al imaginarse lo mal que lo pasaría en una cárcel rusa mientras uno de los grandullones le cacheaba. Cuando aquél montón de músculos quedó satisfecho, habiendo llegado a la segunda base en más de una ocasión, dejó que Castle entrara por fin en el local. El escritor avanzó por un pasillo estrecho y de paredes enmohecidas bajo la atenta mirada de los Zipi y Zape del KGB, que se quedaron custodiando la puerta. Al llegar al final del corredor se abrió antes los ojos del escritor una sala fácilmente equiparable a la de la parte trasera del local de El Judío, pero con notables diferencias.

Se trataba de una estancia circular a dos niveles, dónde el núcleo quedaba dos peldaños por debajo de la periferia. De la misma forma que ocurría en los anfiteatros romanos, el círculo central era la arena, en la que decenas de jugadores se jugaban sus fichas repartidos en mesas de hasta cinco participantes. Cada tapete tenía su propio ojo de buey que lo iluminaba desde el techo, cayendo implacable sobre las cabezas de los ocupantes de cada silla.

Castle se detuvo en la barra, que se encontraba justo a la derecha de la desembocadura del pasillo, para barrer la sala con la mirada. Apoyando el codo derecho en el mármol decidió que era el momento de empezar a interpretar su papel.

_- Recuerde señor Castle – había dicho Miller clavando su mirada en el escritor –, para que El Ruso le invite a jugar a su mesa debe llamar su atención._

_- ¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso?_

_- Bueno, Roman Kastroff se considera a sí mismo un profesor de póquer – explicó El Judío, ganándose las miradas interrogativas a de Beckett y Castle –. Le encanta dar lecciones a los presuntuosos, los invita a su mesa y los humilla de forma implacable. Es la única medicina a su propia vanidad._

_- Así que lo que tengo que hacer es hacer ostento de cada mano que gane, básicamente para que me coja manía, ¿no?_

_- Exacto, y tienes que hacerlo bien. Todo dependerá de ello_

_- Tranquilo – intervino Beckett –, ese papel lo borda_

Con su copa de Martini en la mano, Castle barrió la estancia con la mirada. Al otro lado de la sala estaba la mesa de El Ruso, en la que Miller ya estaba jugando, junto con otros tres jugadores que desconocía. Abajo, en el círculo central, no tardó en descubrir a Gusano, que se encontraba en una mesa con dos sillas todavía por ocupar. Tras un último sorbo a su Martini, Castle sacudió los brazos y se dispuso a jugar.

- ¡Buenas noches señores! – dijo acercándose a la mesa – Supongo que hay sitio para uno más.

Sin que nadie le respondiera, el escritor se sentó y pidió cambio del fajo de diez mil dólares que acababa de sacar de la chaqueta. A dos sillas de distancia, Gusano alzó una ceja antes de concentrarse de nuevo en las cartas. En cuanto terminaron la mano, que ganó Queen, Castle empezó a jugar. No era difícil para el escritor adivinar que los dos jugadores que había en la mesa eran habituales del local por lo que se conocerían y, seguramente, unirían fuerzas contra él. Por suerte, Castle contaba con la ayuda de las rápidas y ágiles manos de Gusano y de su propia experiencia en el póquer.

Tras un par de manos de calentamiento, el escritor se sentía en plena forma y desempeñaba su papel de ganador pomposo a la perfección. Más de una vez, sin embargo, se le había escapado una mirada hacia Gusano, que hacía las veces de crupier, cuando caía en su poder la carta que necesitaba para ligar una buena mano. Por suerte, los hombres que los acompañaban no eran demasiados perspicaces y, además, estaban ya algo borrachos.

- Bueno señor Castle, creo que su suerte se acaba aquí – dijo Gusano mostrando su trío de reinas

- Vaya, no está mal – dijo el escritor, respaldándose sobre su silla arrancando una sonrisa de los otros dos jugadores, cuya antipatía se había ganado desde la segunda mano que había jugado –. Recoge tu premio muchacho

Siguiéndole el juego, Gusano se encaramó para empezar a recoger las fichas del pote.

- A no ser… Tendréis que disculparme, esta noche estoy un poco despistado. ¿Cuatro jotas son más que tres reinas?

Las sonrisas de los dos desconocidos se congelaron en sus rostros mientras Castle se regodeaba de su victoria y Gusano interpretaba su papel de perdedor cabreado. Entonces, los lamentos de Patrick cesaron de repente mientras sus ojos quedaban fijados en algún punto a la espalda del escritor. Cuando sus otros compañeros de mesa le imitaron, Castle se sintió intrigado, por lo que decidió girarse él mismo a su vez. Y, como el resto de la sala, quedó atrapado.

Un vestido vaporoso de escote pronunciado de color negro, ajustado a la cintura gracias a un fino cinturón de cuero rojo, a juego con los zapatos. Melena castaña cayendo cual cascada sobre los hombros semidesnudos y un colgante que se perdía allí dónde iban a parar las miradas de todos los hombres de las sala. Beckett acaba de hacer su entrada y lo había hecho por todo lo alto.

Unos de forma más discreta que otros, pero todos los presentes repasaron a la detective con los ojos. Algunos con tanta intensidad que parecía que le estaban haciendo un escáner completo. Desde su mesa, El Ruso trató de sobreponerse y concentrarse mientras Miller dejaba escapar una media sonrisa de aprobación. Castle, por su parte, empezaba a entender por qué le había insistido en que se fuera antes de que terminara de vestirse. De haberla visto así, seguramente seguirían en el dormitorio.

De forma lenta y elegante, Beckett pidió una copa y le indicó al camarero que se la sirviera en la mesa de Castle y Gusano. Acto seguido, metida del todo en su papel, se pavoneó hasta la silla que quedaba libre, escoltada por las miradas de, todavía, muchos de los presentes. Tras recibir una severa mirada de Castle, Patrick volvió a concentrarse en barajar, pero nada podía hacer el escritor para impedir que los otros dos jugadores se comieran a Beckett con la mirada.

Dándose más prisa de la que se había dado en toda la noche, el camarero, un joven estudiante de derecho que se costeaba la carrera con trabajos como aquél, apareció para servirle la copa a Beckett junto con las fichas por valor de diez mil dólares por las que había pedido cambio.

- Buenas noches chicos – dijo Beckett, con un perfecto acento italiano que dejó a Castle estupefacto –, no os importa que me una, ¿verdad?


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: La mesa de los mayores**

Llevarse el dinero de aquel par de palurdos se había convertido en todo un gusto para Castle, que ya no necesitaba las triquiñuelas de Gusano para desbancarlos. Los celos y la rabia, nacidos del hecho que esos dos llevaban escrito en la frente lo que estaban deseando hacerle a Beckett, se habían convertido en una determinación implacable. Llegados a ese punto, regodearse de cada mano ganada era un acto natural para el escritor.

Así, sin saberlo, Castle estaba consiguiendo que el plan que habían estado urdiendo a lo largo de la tarde llegara a buen puerto. Desde su mesa, El Ruso empezaba a lanzar, cada vez más a menudo, miradas hacia ellos. Y, a diferencia del resto de los presentes, él no se fijaba en Beckett, sino en Castle.

Miller y Beckett intercambiaron una mirada en cuanto, tras un leve asentimiento de El Ruso en su dirección, dos de sus guardaespaldas se acercaron a Castle.

- Lo siento mucho señores y señorita – dijo mientras se levantaba –, papá ha sido invitado a jugar en la mesa de los mayores.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Becket, el escritor fue escoltado hasta la mesa situada en el extremo norte de la estancia, dónde le esperaban Miller, Kastroff y otros dos jugadores. Tal y como Beckett le explicaría más tarde, el primero de ellos era Cheng Li, brazo armado de las Tríadas chinas en Nueva York y, lo que era más importante dado el contexto, finalista de las series mundiales de póquer en el 2008. El segundo, un muchacho joven de mirada vivaz y corte de pelo militar era Pietrich Kastroff, mano derecha de El Ruso, además de su sobrino.

La preocupación se hizo presente en los ojos de Beckett, que no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por permitir que Castle estuviera a punto de meterse en las bocas de algunos de los lobos más peligrosos de la ciudad. Sin embargo, si el escritor compartía su preocupación, no dejó que se reflejara en su cara. Al contrario, su rostro era una máscara de tranquilidad, enmarcada por una sonrisa fanfarrona que sacaba de quicio a El Ruso.

Kastroff era el rey en su casa y que alguien se sintiera tan cómodo en ésta o incluso más que él mismo le molestaba sobremanera. Enfundado en un chándal de color azul eléctrico con dos rayas fucsia en los laterales hizo un ademán, invitando a Castle a ocupar el asiento que quedaba libre en la mesa. Justo frente a él.

- Según parece es usted todo un maestro de las cartas señor… – dijo Kastroff mientras barajaba

- Castle, Richard Castle.

- ¿El escritor?

- El mismo

- Y, ¿puedo preguntar cómo ha conseguido una invitación para este… evento, señor Castle?

- Bueno sí lo tiene que saber... – los músculos de la cara de Miller se tensaron de forma casi imperceptible – Digamos que mis contactos no se reducen tan sólo a lo estrictamente legal.

- ¿Quién lo ha colado señor Castle? – el tono de El Ruso fue imperativo, pero no dio su brazo a torcer.

- Lo siento, pero un escritor no revela sus fuentes.

Como respuesta a una mirada de Kastroff, dos matones trajeados agarraron a Castle por los hombros. Beckett se revolvió con nerviosismo en su silla, llamando la atención de Gusano que se giró para comprobar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

- Yo no jugaría la carta del gracioso conmigo señor Castle, se conoce que no tengo demasiado sentido del humor – dijo El Ruso, clavando su gélida mirada en la del escritor.

En la mesa nació un silencio tenso que pronto se extendió alrededor de la sala entera mientras todel mundo se mantenía a la expectativa. Castle y El Ruso mantenían la mirada clavada el uno en el otro. El temple del escritor se veía puesto a prueba una vez más al saber que el éxito o fracaso de la misión dependía de lo que pasara a continuación. Y, como de una apuesta de póquer se tratara, decidió jugárselo todo a una sola mano.

- Señor Kastroff, no voy a decirle el nombre de mi contacto, esa posibilidad está fuera de la mesa - dijo Castle, tratando de sonar seguro de sí mismo -. Pero aquí tengo diez mil dólares, más otros cinco que les he sacado a los torpes de cuya mesa me ha rescatado, que estoy dispuesto a jugarme en esta partida

El Ruso parecía estar barajando sus opciones cuando Castle puso la guinda al pastel que había sido su discurso

- A no ser que le dé miedo perder.

La sonrisa que Miller trató de esconder bajo su mano derecha le indicó que había dado en el clavo. Ahora su anfitrión le observaba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, tratando de discernir si el hombre al que miraba estaba loco o no. Castle le aguantó la mirada mientras la tensión a su alrededor empezaba a palparse en el aire.

Desde la lejanía de su silla, Beckett hizo ademán de coger la pistola que había escondido de forma inconcebible en alguna de las pocas partes de su cuerpo que le cubría el vestido que llevaba puesto. Leyéndole perfectamente las intenciones, Gusano carraspeó sonoramente, llamando su atención y la de los otros dos jugadores de la mesa.

- Habla usted señorita

Beckett le miró con urgencia y Gusano negó de forma casi imperceptible. La detective inspiró hondó para recuperar la compostura y meterse de nuevo en su papel.

- Me temo que la mesa ha perdido interés para mí. No es nada personal chicos – dijo guiñándoles un ojo a los dos grandullones antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la barra.

- Está bien señor Castle – dijo El Ruso, rompiendo el silencio al fin – Juguemos a las cartas.

El acento de la madre Rusia imprimió un deje macabro en la frase que inquietó un poco al escritor. Sin embargo, su corazón había vuelto a bombear sangre con normalidad, cosa que había dejado de hacer varios minutos atrás.

Las primeras manos fueron de tanteo. Sendos jugadores trataban de encontrar los tics del contrario con el fin de poderlo aprovechar más adelante, pero ambos eran bastante buenos en el arte de ocultar dichos defectos en el juego. Desde que Martha los había remarcado en su partida años atrás con Beckett y sus compañeros, Castle había trabajado en el parpadeo y tamborileo de sus dedos. Kastroff, por su parte, no parecía tener ningún tic. Al contrario, parecía de lo más tranquilo, siempre con su vaso de leche tibia al lado.

- Subo dos mil – dijo en cuanto se descubrió el river, antes de dar un largo sorbo a su vaso de leche

Castle meditó unos instantes. Tenía una pareja de reyes, que no era una mala jugada, pero le era imposible saber si la mano de El Ruso era mejor que la suya. Podía notar la mirada de Beckett, que se había acercado junto con un amplio grupo de curiosos, clavada en su persona y su orgullo masculino habló por él.

- Lo veo

Supo que se había equivocado antes de que Kastroff revelara su trío de jotas, la cara de satisfacción de su contrincante habló por sí sola. "_Maldita sea_", pensó el escritor para sus adentros. No era el momento de perder la calma y Castle lo sabía, pero aquella jugada había supuesto un duro golpe. En una partida de dos jugadores, la cantidad de fichas que se posea es tan importante como el valor de la mano y, en aquél instante, su cifra acababa de menguar de forma evidente.

- ¿Algún problema señor Castle? – inquirió Kastroff con una sonrisa fanfarrona

- Por supuesto que no. Esto sólo significa que tendré que posponer la tapicería nueva para mi Ferrari un par de semanas – contraatacó el escritor, haciendo que la sonrisa de Kastroff se congelara en su rostro.

- Reparte – le espetó a la chica que estaba haciendo las veces de crupier


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Fin de la partida**

Castle había perdido un porcentaje considerable de sus fichas en una sola mano, y eso era malo. Pero también había logrado sacar de quicio a El Ruso, lo cual era muy bueno, pues es cuando uno pierde la calma que empieza a mostrar sus defectos en el juego. Para aquel entonces el resto de las partidas que había en marcha en la sala se habían detenido y toda la concurrencia se agrupaba alrededor del tapete en el que Kastroff y Castle parecían estar jugándose mucho más que las fichas.

- Subo quinientos – dijo Castle, cuando la crupier hubo puesto las tres primeras cartas sobre la mesa.

El Ruso observó sus cartas una vez más antes de coger el vaso de leche y ponerse a juguetear con la pajita de plástico de la que llevaba sorbiendo toda la noche. Kastroff cruzó su mirada con la de Castle antes de dejar el vaso de leche a un lado, sin haber llegado a beber nada.

- Veo tus quinientos – dijo, lanzando las fichas con desprecio al montón –, y subo otros mil.

En aquel instante una idea cruzó la mente de Castle como si de un relámpago se tratara. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en el vaso de leche que reposaba junto al codo derecho de Kastroff y dejó escapar media sonrisa. Allí estaba su tic.

- Envido – dijo el escritor, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, empujando todas sus fichas hacia el centro de la mesa.

Un rumor sordo se extendió entre la multitud, mientras los ojos de Beckett luchaban por salirse de sus órbitas contra la voluntad de la detective. A su lado, Gusano parecía igual de sorprendido. El único que había sido capaz de mantener la calma era El Judío que regaló a Castle una media sonrisa parecida a la del mismo escritor. Por su parte, Kastroff parecía estar manteniendo un intenso debate interno que terminó con él lanzando las cartas sobre la mesa, rindiéndose ante la jugada de Castle.

A partir de aquel momento las partida de un vuelco de 180 grados. Castle tenía a Kastroff dónde quería, ya que su anfitrión no se había percatado de cuál era el tic que lo había delatado. Además, a esas alturas Castle interpretaba su papel de ganador fanfarrón de forma natural, ya que realmente estaba disfrutando ganándole la partida a uno de los tipos más peligrosos de la ciudad en su propio local.

- Bueno Kastroff – dijo Castle al recoger por última vez las fichas del centro y añadiéndolas a su propio montón –, me parece que con esto deberíamos dar la partida por terminada. A no ser que quiera seguir perdiendo su dinero conmigo, claro está…

Cuatro manos le aprisionaron sendos brazos y le obligaron a mantenerse sentado en la silla. Dos de los gorilas de El Ruso lo tenían inmovilizado mientras le dedicaban una mirada poco amigable.

- Estos caballeros le acompañarán a la salida señor Castle

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Castle se vio obligado a levantarse cuando los dos hombres les agarraron de la chaqueta y lo arrastraron a la parte trasera del local. Sin ser el dueño de sus pasos, Caslte atravesó un almacén polvoriento y cayó al suelo del callejón que había en la parte de atrás del local tras cruzar una puerta de salida de emergencia con la cabeza por delante.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar uno de los matones le agarró por debajo de los hombros obligándole a levantarse e inmovilizándolo por completo. Castle pensó en la posibilidad de gritar para pedir ayuda, pero pronto concluyó que de poco le serviría. Se revolvió entre los brazos de aquella bestia rusa con el único resultado de que ésta cerró su presa sobre él con más fuerza.

- Ahora comprobará lo que le pasa a la gente que se atreve a reírse de nuestro jefe señor Kastroff – dijo el otro matón con un marcado acento de la Europa del este.

La parte positiva fue que no lo vio venir. Antes de que pudiera parpadear, los nudillos curtidos a base de numerosas palizas en desigualdad de condiciones de aquel gorila impactaron contra la mandíbula de Castle, causando estragos en sus últimos empastes. El sabor de su propia sangre no tardó en hacerse presente en su boca. El escritor se relamió la parte interior de los labios tratando de identificar y taponar el origen de la herida.

Su hombre del saco particular se disponía a continuar con el escarmiento y Castle cerró los ojos, a la espera del siguiente impacto, preguntándose qué parte del cuerpo se resentiría en aquella ocasión.

- ¡Policía de Nueva York, no se muevan!

Caslte abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para Beckett hacía su segunda entrada triunfal de la noche.

- ¿Dónde la tenías escondida? – preguntó el escritor señalando la pistola con una mano, llevándose la otra a su dolorida mandíbula

- No quieras saberlo

* * *

El reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes de la habitación marcaba las seis menos cuarto de la mañana. Castle se sujetaba la bolsa de hielo contra su dolorida mandíbula mientras dividía su atención entre la estancia que le quedaba a la izquierda y la que le quedaba a la derecha. En las salas de interrogatorio uno y dos, Ryan y Espo por un lado y Beckett por el otro, interrogaban a Nikko y Pietro, los dos matones a los que El Ruso había encargado la paliza de despedida para Castle.

Como si lo hubieran ensayado, ambos interrogatorios acabaron al mismo tiempo y los tres detectives se reunieron con el escritor en la sala de observación.

- ¿El vuestro has dicho algo? – inquirió Beckett

- Ni una palabra – respondió Esposito –. No conoce a ningún Mark Stevens y que, por supuesto, no le pegó ninguna paliza por orden de Kastroff.

- Eso resulta muy fácil de creer – intervino Castle.

- Está bien, llevadlos a los dos abajo y traedme a Kastroff – dijo Beckett con autoridad

Diez minutos más tarde, Roman Kastroff esperaba pacientemente con los dedos entrelazados sobre la mesa de la sala de interrogatorios. Cuando Beckett y Castle entraron, apenas se dignó a levantar la vista, dejando claro que ninguno de los dos merecía su respeto.

- La prefería con su otra vestimenta detective – dijo esbozando una media sonrisa dirigiéndose a Beckett, que había cambiado su provocativo vestido por unos tejanos y una camisa austera.

- Es una lástima que no vaya a volver a ver un vestido como ese en mucho tiempo entonces – respondió la detective, dejando caer el expediente de El Ruso sobre la mesa.

Castle y ella ocuparon sus respectivos asientos frente al interrogado. El escritor había cambiado la bolsa de hielo y abría y cerraba la boca con movimientos exagerados, tratando de determinar si tenía la mandíbula fracturada. Kastroff lo observaba con una mezcla de desprecio y sorna en la mirada.

- ¿Le duele mucho?

- No tanto como le debe haber dolido a usted perder dinero conmigo, ¿me equivoco? – respondió Castle, alzando una ceja a la par que sonreía de forma provocativa.

Bekcett pudo ver como los músculos de la cara de Kastroff se contraían cuando éste apretó los dientes con fuerza, tratando de mantener la compostura. Caslte le sacaba realmente de quicio, algo que no podía reprocharle del todo.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? – preguntó, obviando la presencia del escritor, que seguía sonriendo a pesar de que eso le provocaba un dolor considerable.

- Las preguntas las hago yo señor Kastroff – dijo Beckett abriendo un segundo portafolios y sacando la foto de Mark Stevens para colocarla en la mesa entre ella y su interrogado –. ¿Conoce a este hombre?

- No le he visto en mi vida – respondió El Ruso al instante

- Su respuesta sería mucho más convincente si hubiera mirado la fotografía – intervino Castle.

Kastroff alzó las cejas, mirando todavía en dirección a Beckett, y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla.

- No lo conoce, ¿eh? – El Ruso negó con la cabeza – Pues no deja de ser curioso, porque tengo varios testigos que dicen haberlo visto entrar en su local la misma noche en que lo asesinaron. ¿Sabe cómo? De una paliza similar a la que estaba a punto de llevarse el señor Castle.

- A mi local viene mucha gente detective y no sé nada de ninguna paliza.

Le estaba mintiendo. Le estaba mintiendo de una forma tan evidente y descarada que a Beckett le entraron ganas de agarrarlo por el cuello de su chaqueta de chándal de saldo y empotrarlo contra la pared que quedaba a su espalda. Para suerte de Kastroff, sin embargo, Beckett era una buena profesional que supo anteponer el deber a sus deseos personales.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: No es lo que parece**

La mirada burlona que le regaló Kastroff no fue de gran ayuda para tratar de calmarse. Se estaba mofando de ella y ambos lo sabían, la diferencia era que El Ruso estaba disfrutando con la situación. Pero Beckett no estaba dispuesta a dejar que las cosas siguieran así durante mucho tiempo más. Todas las pruebas que tenía contra Kastroff eran circunstanciales, por eso era tan importante conseguir una confesión.

El Ruso estaba demostrando ser un hueso duro de roer, pero Beckett tenía los dientes perfectamente afilados. Además, contaba con la ayuda de Castle, cuya simple presencia parecía incomodar a su interrogado. Miró al escritor de reojo y fue suficiente para que la entendiera. Castle cambió de postura en la silla – dejó la bolsa de hielo a un lado y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa -, dándole a entender a la detective que estaba a punto para entrar en acción.

- Dice que no conocía a Mark Stevens – dijo Bekcett, retomando el interrogatorio

- Eso he dicho, no me haga perder el tiempo

- Suficiente ha perdido ya esta noche, ¿no? – intervino Castle, hurgando bien profundo en la herida

El Ruso le miró por un instante e inspiró profundamente, pero no respondió.

- Es usted el que me está haciendo perder el tiempo a mi Kastroff – dijo Beckett sacando las fotografías de las marcas de neumático que se habían tomado en la escena del crimen - ¿Reconoce esta marcas? ¿No? Pues debería, ya que coinciden con la marca y modelo del Cadillac Escalade que tiene registrado a su nombre. ¿Sigue sin venirle nada a la cabeza?

Kastroff miró la fotografía y luego a la detective. Estaba cerca, Bekcett podía sentirlo. Sólo tenía que presionar un poco más.

- Por cierto, sus chicos son leales. No han dicho ni una palabra – dijo Beckett reposando la espalda en la silla mientras Kastroff dejaba escapar una sonrisa complacida - ¿Cree que su lealtad seguirá intacta cuando les acuse de asesinato?

Aquello llamó la atención de El Ruso que, por primera vez en la noche, mostró un resquicio de inseguridad en la mirada.

- Mis chicos, que también son muy leales por cierto, han encontrado esto – Becektt dejó caer una bolsa de plástico con un recibo de tintorería dentro – en el apartamento de uno de sus chicos. ¿Es posible que a Nikko se le manchara la chaqueta de sangre de la víctima durante la paliza?

- Hipotéticamente – intervino Castle, sonriendo

- Por su bien, esperemos que así sea. Porque ya he mandado la chaqueta en cuestión al laboratorio y como mis chicos encuentren el más mínimo rastro de sangre de la víctima en ella su chico está perdido.

Kastroff clavó sus amenazantes ojos en los de Beckett, pero nada podía hacer para intimidar a la detective, que sabía que lo tenía contra las cuerdas.

- Ahora imagínese esto. Mis chicos encuentran la sangre que buscan y Nikko se enfrenta a una condena de asesinato en primer grado. ¿De verdad cree que no aceptará cuando le ofrezca un pacto si testifica contra usted?

El Ruso se revolvió en la silla y desvió la mirada hacia otro punto de la sala, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Este es el trato. Me cuenta qué pasó la noche en que murió Mark Stevens y le contaré al fiscal que se encargue de su caso que su colaboración fue plena

Kastroff dudó, pero siguió sin decir una palabra. En aquel instante alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios y tras ella apareció la cara de Ryan.

- Beckett tienes una llamada

- Esos deben ser los chicos del laboratorio. Última oportunidad Kastroff – esperó unos segundos, para ver si finalmente cedía, antes de levantarse – Como quiera.

- ¡Está bien! – exclamó El Ruso cuando Beckett estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta.

* * *

Castle y Beckett cruzaron las puertas de la morgue donde les estaba esperando una sorprendentemente madrugadora Lanie. La doctora forense, enfundada en su uniforme morado, estaba rellenando unos formularios bajo la luz de una lámpara de mesa en el escritorio que había al fondo de la sala.

- Buenos días pareja, ¿qué tal la noche?

- Dolorosa – dijo Castle cuyo pómulo derecho se había inflamado considerablemente

- Has dicho que tenías algo importante que decirnos – intervino Beckett dejándose caer en una de las sillas.

Ahora que había conseguido la confesión por parte de El Ruso, la tensión que la había mantenido despierta y alerta durante la noche se había esfumado. Ahora sólo quedaba cansancio.

- La verdad es que sí. Esto podría darle la vuelta a su caso detective

Los ojos de Beckett volvieron a abrirse en modo policía al escuchar aquellas palabras.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Cuando le practiqué la autopsia a la víctima hubo algo que me llamó la atención y que me ha estado espinando hasta ahora. Mark Stevens no murió como consecuencia de la paliza que le dieron hace dos noches.

- ¿Cómo? – inquirieron Castle y Beckett al unísono.

- Veréis, los órganos de la víctima presentaban un extraño deterioro. Al principio lo atribuí a la severidad de los golpes que había recibido, pero me equivoqué. Mark Stevens estaba siendo envenenado.

- ¿Envenenado? ¿Con qué?

- Con cloruro de potasio.

Las caras de Beckett y Castle pedían una explicación.

- El cloruro de potasio es un relajante muscular que actúa en el corazón. Calculo que alguien estuvo administrando pequeñas dosis a Mark Stevens desde hace aproximadamente dos meses.

- ¿Dos meses? ¿Cómo puede ser que no lo notara nadie, ni él mismo? – inquirió Castle

- Esa es la cuestión. Nuestro asesino es una persona muy lista. El cloruro de potasio iba ralentizando el corazón de la víctima poco a poco, de manera que éste bombeaba la sangre al cuerpo cada vez más lentamente. Los únicos síntomas que Mark Stevens habría experimentado hasta instantes antes de que el corazón se le parara definitivamente fueron cansancio y apatía.

- ¿Cómo si no tuviera fuerzas para moverse o digamos… defenderse? – inquirió Castle

- Exactamente. Hecho que explica también la falta de heridas defensivas

- ¡Venga ya! – exclamó Beckett

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Que acabas de confirmar la historia de su principal sospechoso.

- Kastroff ha reconocido que la noche de la muerte de Stevens dos de sus matones le dieron una paliza de reprimenda en el callejón de atrás, pero asegura que estaba vivo cuando le dejaron en el muelle.

- Y además ha dicho que Mark no parecía él mismo aquella noche. Deambulaba por la sala arrastrando los pies y que apenas levantó los brazos para protegerse cuando Nikko y Pietro empezaron a repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro.

- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó Beckett llena de frustración

- Tranquila amiga – dijo Lanie –. Si te sirve de consuelo el cloruro de potasio no es algo que puedas encontrar en una farmacia de barrio.

- ¿Quiénes lo usan? – preguntó Castle con una idea rondándole la cabeza

- Pues principalmente las compañías farmacéuticas y…

- ¡Los hospitales! – interrumpió Beckett, leyendo la mente de Castle

- ¿Y conocemos algún médico que pudiera tener algo contra Mark Stevens? – preguntó el escritor con una reveladora sonrisa enmarcándole el rostro

- Miranda Brown – contestó Beckett imitando su sonrisa.


	16. Chapter 16

**Epílogo**

El murmullo de voces hablando en susurros fue en aumento a medida que los invitados iban llenando la nave central de la Catedral de San Patricio, situada frente al Rockefeller Center y sede la Arquidiócesis de Nueva York. Desde su asiento en la segunda fila Castle sonrió con conocimiento de causa. A bien sabía que Meredith podía hacer las cosas bien o mal, pero siempre las hacía a lo grande.

A pesar de lo molesta que le había parecido su presencia en el loft, el escritor se vio obligado a reconocer que la organizadora del evento había hecho un gran trabajo. Los arreglos florales que decoraban tanto las columnas laterales como el altar eran de un gusto exquisito, en el que el blanco de las rosas se mezclaba con el amarillo de las genistas. Castle alzó la vista hacia el techo, dejándose maravillar por la magnificencia de las bóvedas y el colorido de las cristaleras.

En pocos minutos, todas banquetas estaban llenas por lo que la ceremonia dio comienzo. Unos metros por delante de él, el futuro marido de Meredith, al que había conocido unos minutos antes, se balanceaba sobre sus zapatos como muestra evidente de nerviosismo. Hecho que Castle no podía echarle en cara, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el espécimen con el que estaba a punto de unirse en sagrado matrimonio.

Tras un gesto por parte del padre que iba a oficiar la boda, las suaves notas del canon de Pachelbel empezaron a sonar a través de los más de cinco mil tubos que componían el órgano de la Gran Galería. Las puertas traseras de la nave se abrieron y por el pasillo central empezaron a desfilar las damas de honor, del brazo de los respectivos padrinos.

Como si él mismo hubiera sido envenenado con cloruro de potasio, el corazón de Castle se olvidó por un momento de latir cuando vio a Kate enfundada en su vestido. El color pastel de la tela quedaba eclipsado a los ojos de Castle por las dos estrellas esmeralda que brillaban en el rostro de Kate, retocado con la cantidad justa de maquillaje para resaltar su belleza natural. Cuando pasó por su lado, la detective le dedicó una sonrisa que le eclipsó los sentidos y le recordó por qué se había enamorado de ella.

Cuando Castle contaba la historia de aquella boda, aseguraba que Beckett se había movido a cámara lenta, de manera que se la gracia de sus movimientos se apreciaba de forma mucho más clara bajo la atenta mirada del escritor.

Una sensación que no volvió a repetir hasta el día en que fue su turno de esperar a que Kate cruzara la habitación acompañada de su padre para reunirse con él junto al altar.


End file.
